FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI ¿Honorable caballero o Despiadado bufón?
by MARYXULA
Summary: Colección de historias cortas relacionadas con dos individuos bien dispares y su deber de vigilancia e instrucción de la valiosa Terra Branford, la arma definitiva del Imperio... Clasificado como T debido a que en alguna ocasión puede haber contenido no apto para todos los públicos n nU
1. Chapter 1

****NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):****

Los personajes de FFVI no me pertenecen, son una creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradores

Historia contada en tercera persona (Intento escribir así sobretodo en los one-shots)

Esto sería algo que iría con otro fanfic pero que como es cortito y el fanfic está siendo escrito en inglés lo pongo con los demás one-shots... Tina es Terra, en la versión japonesa ella en realidad se llama Tina, lo de Terra fue gracias a los traductores americanos n_nU

KefkaxTerra (No-con) Clasificado M

****FanFic Final Fantasy VI****

****Ardor****

Alejándose hasta que su espalda chocó inevitablemente con la pared, desde el rincón que se había convertido en su habitual, la pequeña de cabellos largos y rizados sin orden ni control al rededor de su rostro de facciones delicadas observaba con los ojos tan abiertos que le dolían y la mandíbula tensa debido al pánico como los soldados que poco antes se habían adentrado en su habitación, fría y hermética con intenciones poco amistosas recibían su castigo. Conteniendo el aliento, sus ojos azul verdoso estaban fijos en el soldado cuyo traje y melena rubia atada en una sencilla coleta indicaban que debía poseer un grado distinto al de los otros a excepción de ser desagradablemente sorprendida por la cercanía con la que uno de ellos era golpeado contra la pared, impregnándola de su roja y pegajosa sangre, cayendo el casco de extraño diseño al suelo. No parecía más corpulento que ellos pero estaba claro que era el doble de peligroso, fuese por la razón que fuese, la ira que le embargaba le dotaba de esa fuerza casi animal, inundando la habitación de una temperatura que se elevaba a su alrededor hasta que con ambos hombres desparramados en el suelo, se calmó. Limpiándose su recta nariz con un pañuelo de algodón, empezó a reír como si nada malo hubiese pasado, suave y melodiosa.

-Idiotas. -Le oyó mascullar mientras guardaba el pañuelo y se colocaba algunos mechones finos y alargados como hebras doradas. -Pero si mi querida muñeca está bien, todo está bien, ¿verdad querida mía? -Agregó apartando la vista de los hombres inconscientes a sus pies para encontrarse con los ojos de la niña.

En el transcurso que duró su cierre de ojos, el soldado rubio ya estaba a pocos, mínimos, centímetros de ella, arrodillado frente a ella, más que deseoso de examinarla. El grito se congeló en su garganta al chocar con sus ojos de un intenso azul celeste. Arrugando sus cejas, contuvo el miedo todo lo que pudo.

-No pasa nada, preciosa, ahora estás conmigo y nadie te hará daño. -A pesar del disfrute que le producía su terror, se sentía tan metido en el papel de protector que le brindaba palabras de alivio. -Sonríe, vamos, muéstrame una bonita sonrisa. -La animaba sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y ahí era cien por cien sincero, moría por ver en su cara de muñeca con ojos grandes y labios pequeños, una sonrisa.

Ella al principio pareció rehusarse girando la cabeza hacía un lado pero él insistió dirigiéndola hacía el frente. Entonces entornando los ojos al igual que él, se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa que no recordaba haber tenido nunca. La sonrisa de él creció y la besó en la cabeza, feliz como un niño cuya mascota hace exactamente lo que él quiere.

-Mi preciosa preciosa muñeca. -Ella le oyó claramente decir casi en un gemido contenido notando como el poco espacio de aire entre ellos disminuía en un pestañeo. Su piel era fría, incluso más que las paredes que la rodeaban.

Cerrando forzosamente los ojos de nuevo, sólo pudo oir el sonido de los botones ser desabrochados lo que provocó que los abriese atónita pero incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Aquello estaba fuera de todo lugar pero él no parecía la clase de soldado que le importaban las consecuencias, menos cuando ella le hacía arder de esa manera. Con la mano enguantada que aún sostenía su cuello la condujo hacía abajo, imponiéndose cuando ella forcejeó, diciendo sin variar su timbre de voz, calmo y hasta gentil:

-Vamos no seas timida, yo hago mucho por ti, sólo necesito un poco de agradecimiento por tu parte. -

¿Agradecimiento? La confusión debilitó su espíritu combativo y abriendo la boca le complació. Cerró los ojos por ultima vez deseando disolverse en la oscuridad conteniendo en su boca el miembro rosado humedecido por su lengua a cada lento deslizamiento, principalmente preocupada de dañar ese trozo de carne vibrante pues si lo hacía en sus intentos de tragar su propia saliva sería salvajemente golpeada, su instinto le decía que entre ambas cosas esa era la peor pero cuando la notaba más dentro, a punto de llegar hasta el final, las arcadas eran un desafío mayor. No sabía cuanto iba a aguantar aquello y los ruidos que había ido emitiendo se habían ido tornando más violentos, en el instante en que algo liquido de sabor desconocido llenó su interior, empapando su paladar, creyó haberle mordido pues su alarido fue de tal magnitud que llorosa quiso apartarse para echar a correr sin embargo fue separada poco a poco por los firmes dedos que la habían estado agarrando por la cabeza, tirando de algunos de sus rizos. Lo que todavía goteaba por la punta de su glande no tenía un tono rojo y oscuro sino blancuzco como leche o pintura de ese tono. Si levantaba la vista en la cara del soldado se apreciaban una sonrisa intensa y un color rosado en cada mejilla, seguramente a causa del incremento de placer. Jadeante ocultó su flácido sexo.

-Mi pequeña Tina, ahora todo estará bien, estos dos vendrán conmigo y no volverán a hacerte nada malo. -Se despidió de ella limpiando las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sin causar rumor. Aunque abrió la boca en señal de incredulidad, seguía sin brotar palabra de esos labios tentadores.

Más o menos limpia, ella le vio marcharse con ambos hombres encima, cada uno sujeto por un brazo por la cintura. El beso de despida que le dedicó la hizo temblar consciente de que si se presentaban más incidentes como ese, Kefka tendría otra oportunidad de oro para intimar con ella. En efecto, los encargados principales eran soldados de menor nivel pero le correspondía a él hacer y deshacer como su capitán.

**MARYXULA **

**Pequeña historia que me vino a la cabeza un día mientras escribía otro de mis fanfics con temática no consensuada entre los personajes y temática oscura y tal n_nU **

**Como en la primera escena escribí el intento de escape de Tina (más conocida como Terra) siendo niña y de algún modo retando a Kefka a usar un método como la Slave Crown para asegurarse que es totalmente suya (y en segundo lugar del Imperio en su mente) pues luego me vino esto explicando de algún modo que Kefka ya estaba bastante obsesionado con ella y que la quería como sólo un monstruo puede amar algo o a alguien... El contraste estaría en que mientras que habla de un modo muy encantador y manipulativo, sus acciones en ese fic son brutales a la hora de tratar con ella en privado n_nU **

**Si pongo que es clasificado M es por algo, perdonen mi maldad, a veces cuando estoy frustrada o enojada me vienen cosas de este estilo a la mente pero como en toda obsesión destructiva, Tina no se enamora de él, es Kefka el que se monta su película... Es el Pre-Canon más oscuro que tengo fuera de los AUs por cierto (Encima inspirada por un fic cuya temática también tenía un puntito muy abrumador) **

**Si queréis podéis mandar algún comentario, sólo pido que sea con la mayor educación o tacto posible n_nU**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Ninguno de los personajes de ningún Final Fantasy me pertenecen, son originales de Square-Enix

Historia blandita porque estoy dando mis primeros y arriesgados pasos con Final Fantasy como escritora de fics aunque yo creo que más o menos se puede captar algo de drama, además de comedia ligera XDU

Escrita en tercera persona

Sinceramente espero que os guste porque así me iré animando e iré probando a escribir más, desarrollando más posibles tramas y profundizando más en los personajes participes X3

Sólo voy a decir que para el aspecto del personaje Leo Christope me baso en un fanart que me encantó llamado Die, die, die y que puede ser encontrado en el DA *u* Con respecto a Kefka Palazzo, que esté como una cabra no quiere decir que sea un idiota aunque a menudo te lleves esa impresión n_nU A mí me da la sensación de que es un tipo retorcido, que se regocija en hacerle a todo el mundo la vida imposible, que se vale de mil trucos para proseguir con sus propios propósitos como manipular al Emperador Gestahl y que posiblemente toda esa diplomacia, elegancia o distinción de la que se hace gala a su alrededor le importan un pito XD (¿Si le importase actuaría como actúa?) Y sobretodo que debe de ser muy difícil discutir con él, como pasa con algunos críos, de los insolentes y que se creen con derecho a hacer lo que les de la gana... Todo un reto de personaje n_nU (Más o menos es como sucede con Joker, al menos ese Joker que yo tanto amo.)

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

**Desacuerdos desfavorables **

El aumento de sincronizados sollozos y agudos gritos provenientes de dos individuos fáciles de distinguir, incluso desde los alargados pasillos de esa zona del monumental castillo del Imperio, alertaban a uno de sus más respetados y honorables generales de que alguien se estaba extralimitando en sus funciones. Alguien, por desgracia, bien conocido por todos los habitantes de la gigantesca residencia imperial.

Apresurado, mucho antes de sus ojos pudiesen cruzarse con los azul celeste de su compañero al mando, su ceño ya estaba fuertemente fruncido. Por algún motivo aún más desquiciante que el mero esfuerzo en tratar con debido respeto a su camarada, éste, como consciente de la contenida irritación que le provocaba no cesaba en sacar lo peor de él con mayor frecuencia. "Respira hondo, Leo, respira hondo" Se repetía a sí mismo habiendo llegado a su destino mientras se pasaba una mano por su tensa tez. Lo que le esperaba, como en cada encuentro fortuito o forzoso con él, requería de toda su calma y diplomacia.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Solicitó saber con voz tajante, propia de su rango, la misma que hacía brotar de su voz cuando se dirigía a un camarada de igual o menor rango entre las filas. Al instante una pequeña figura encogida y temblorosa lentamente levantó la cabeza al sentir que los incesantes e insoportables gritos de la otra figura habían cesado repentinamente. -General Palazzo, no pienso repetirlo otra vez, ¿a qué se debía todo ese escándalo? -Se vio obligado a agregar al no obtener respuesta.

La atención depositada en la pequeña de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios y finos como paja recién recogida fue rápidamente dirigida a su odioso camarada, el general Leo Christope. Atormentar a una niñita de frágil apariencia y mente quebradiza era divertido, pero mucho más divertido era tomarla con un hombre hecho y derecho, con burdos principios bien fundamentados y suficientemente entrenado para hacer cualquier cosa que su juramento de soldadito de plomo le dictase, a pesar de algún disgusto ocasional.

-Nada de nada... Uweheehehee... -Fueron las primeras palabras que se dignó a darle. Acompañadas de su ya famosa en todo el Imperio carcajada, principal indicativo de que la corriente de pensamientos que en su retorcida e inalcanzable mente algo malvado tomaba forma y dee una manera burlona se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia, quizás ante la mirada incrédula e insistente del soldado, caminaría sin alterarse hasta él y confesaría malicioso. -Bueno, es posible que algo, precisamente algo que tú deberías haber hecho en vez de yo. -

La rabia no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en el rostro del hasta el momento sereno general Leo y su replica no hizo más que asegurarlo. Por muy buen jugador de palabras que fuese Palazzo, él tampoco necesitaba gran dosis de tiempo para descubrir el significado oculto de cada una de las que el soldado de aspecto colorido y burlón como un arlequín dejaba salir. Más de una vez con un tono teatral y alguna que otra vez con una voz capaz de denotar verdadera sinceridad y odio.

-¡Maldita sea, Kefka! -Bramó, atemorizando a la ya bastante asustada y bonita niña cuyos ojos de un intenso azul púrpura se cerraron al mismo tiempo que sus pequeñas manos se posaban sobre su cabeza, temblando apoyada contra la pared de recia piedra. -¡Ya sabes que no debemos actuar más allá de las ordenes establecidas! -

-¿Ni siquiera si nuestra adorable cautiva intenta escapar? -Preguntó el alto pero no muy musculoso hombre maquillado y ataviado por llamativas ropas, pestañeando y ladeando levemente su cabeza mientras colocaba uno de sus largos y también pintados dedos contra su barbilla.

-¡Así es! -Le hizo saber asintiendo enérgico la cabeza, esa cabeza suya siempre perfectamente peinada y cuya parte centra era la que más cabellos dorados poseía pues en la de los lados el cabello siempre era cortado de modo gradual. -Y lo sabes igual de bien que yo. Nuestra máxima prioridad es que prosiga encerrada en esta torre hasta nueva orden. -Apostilló cruzando sus bien esculpidos brazos bajo la amplía chaqueta de oscuro verdor y ornamentos de oro.

Puesto que no había mayor desprecio que ese para mostrar su mínimo interés, el general Palazzo bostezó ruidosamente y entornando sus ojos dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa vaga y despectiva:

-Blah, blah, blah, ¿acaso es lo único que sabes hacer? Darme sermones como a uno de tus cadetes... ¡Y todo porque he sido yo y no tú quien ha pillado a esa mocosa tratando de escaparse! -

Por muy desconcertande que resultará, Leo Christope sabía que no podía tomar nada de lo dicho en serio, no tenía ni lógica ni razón de peso para ofenderse. Por lo que el general Leo no hizo otra cosa más que escuchar su melodramático monólogo con la esperanza de que se marchase tomando la decisión que solía tomar siempre. Informar de su desacuerdo al mismísimo Emperador Gestahl como un niño malcriado que acude a su padre a sabiendas de que tiene su favor. A veces Leo Christope no entendía como semejante individuo tenía tanta influencia sobre el mismo hombre que en más de una ocasión había alabado sus acciones y decisiones. Al principio esa treta no parecía más que otra tonta jugarreta del extravagante general, una serie de palabras que perdían fuerza con sólo consentir que sus actos prosiguiesen pero mucho había llovido desde ese entonces. Arrugando la frente y posicionando una mano enguantada a excepción de los dedos por un fino tejido amarillo, Kefka aparentando pesado dolor por la actitud de su compañero emitió las siguientes palabras:

-¿Sabes? Realmente no quería tener que hacer esto pero si no hay otra manera, me siento en el deber de informar a nuestro Emperador de este terrible incidente... ¡Uweheehehee! -

La carcajada final fue lo único que tornó la expresión de sorna del general Leo en otra bien diferente. Desde luego no era el mismo pavor que mostraba la carita de la pequeña pero se le aproximaba, era un sentimiento frío y desagradable, como si sus sentidos se disparasen en terreno aparentemente tranquilo pero hostil.

Notando con satisfacción como ambos pares de ojos le seguían, Kefka Palazzo abandonó la desoladora habitación con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad. El hormigueo que se extendía por su cuerpo haciéndole querer dar gritos, saltos y volteretas imposibles de ejecutar para un humano se incrementaba al pensar relamiéndose en el futuro de impuesta subordinación a la pequeña Terra y por muy desacuerdo que su compañero estuviese, no podría hacer nada para detener la colocación del artificio sobre la clara frente de la niña.

**MARYXULA**

**Primer one-shot que escribí... Espero que os guste (Más suavito que el que he decidido poner antes XDU) **

**Muy agradecida a aquella persona que en su día me dejo un comentario, la verdad es que sí, Kefka es bien malote, un harlequín endemoniadamente listo y retorcido ;)**

**Más comentarios serán muy apreciados también, sólo pido el mayor respeto y educación posible n_nU**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VI no me pertenecen, son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y sus respectivos colaboradores

Si eso, sólo los posibles OCs que aparezcan sí son cosa mía n_nU

Historia contada en tercera persona (en primera sería más intensa pero intento hacer así los one-shots)

Buenoo, siento ganas de retomar el lado oscuro del personaje que tanto me gusta... La verdad, escribo bien poco con él historias o escenas violentas y la verdad, aunque me he ido restringiendo, lo en esos parámetros lo encuentro realmente cruel, es más, hay historias dentro de mis favoritas que él es un verdadero monstruo n_nU (Sin dejar a un lado esa cosita que amo infantil y excéntrica en sus maneras)

Ah, sinceramente no me gusta como suena en español la traducción de Slave Crown, por lo que suelo deleitarme con la denominación Puppet Crown porque Terra en sus manos es como una muñeca e_e

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

**La corona para la muñeca **

Sentada, aguardaba en silencio, tal y como le habían ordenado los dos individuos de grandes y bruscas manos arrastrándola hasta la dependencia con innecesaria fuerza a causa de su lentitud, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, apenas distinguible entre las sombras pero si ella se esforzaba lo suficiente podría distinguir el color que poseía la larga alfombra con bordes dorados. Rojo como el sencillo vestido que cubría su delgado y casi etéreo cuerpo o sus botas de cuero, esperaba sin estar totalmente segura el qué.

Ella no era capaz de precisar el tiempo trascurrido hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta la forzó a levantar la vista, ligeramente sobresaltada por la novedad. No fue agradable la luminosidad que la lámpara, con diversos brazos de bronce que sostenían las velas encendidas, sobre su cabeza en mitad del alto techo ofreció hasta que sus sensitivos ojos se acostumbraron a ella. Ante sus ojos entrecerrados, de iris azul verdoso como el agua marina, un hombre entró. A medida que la niña podía identificar con claridad la figura parada a pocos metros de ella, el estado de sorpresa rápidamente se tornaba en miedo. Tragando saliva lo observaba consciente de su sino. Ese no era un soldado normal, no sólo era un hecho apreciable en los colores y formas de sus ropas, había algo en sus ojos distantes y claros como el cielo por encima de la neblina que parecía rodear la ciudad que lo indicaba o era la tonalidad atípicamente blanca de su piel, no sólo aquella bajo el excesivo maquillaje, apreciable en las pocas zonas de su cuerpo expuestas. Fuese lo que fuese, ahí estaba frente a ella rodeándoles una vez fue cerrada la puerta desde afuera.

-Terra, mi dulce brujita... -Terra le oyó decir su nombre e inmediatamente un fuerte estremecimiento la asoló. Su voz perturbadoramente suave y sutilmente aguda pero melodiosa se acercaba a la de una amorosa madre, nada que se correspondiese con su imagen. Ella solía imaginarla igual de desmedida y cruel que sus actos. Además la sonrisa que la acompañó fue especialmente espeluznante, probablemente gracias a la prolongación de sus labios carmesí mediante el trazado de una curva roja desde las comisuras hasta las mejillas o quizás a causa de la fuerza con la que sus finas cejas se habían fruncido. -Tengo una cosita muy especial para ti. ¿Quieres saber por qué? -Continuó hablando, con calma, como degustando cada palabra mientras la rubia contenía el aliento, sin moverse, más y más paralizada por el terror. Sólo con los ojos fijos en él, que encantado de ser su centro de atención, reveló tras su extensa y granate capa de terciopelo una caja mediana de un material que parecía demasiado liso para ser madera. -Porque gracias a este sofisticado accesorio, ¡Me pertenecerás! -Anunció previa escapada de una risa que amenazaba en convertirse en una desagradable carcajada.

A pesar de la belleza del objeto que el perverso hombre ya había sacado de la caja con una mano mientras con la otra volvía a ocultar la caja que lo había contenido largo tiempo a la espera de su colocación, no era una ciara inofensiva como su aspecto pretendía hacer creer. La mera idea ya no sólo de pertenecer a alguien sino de que ese alguien no le atrajese más que pánico, la horrorizó tanto que comenzó a chillar agitándose en la silla. Sonoros noes y alguna que otra suplica brotaban de sus labios rosados asemejándose a hermosas melodías interpretadas por dotadas divas de la música para Kefka que en vez de sentirse ofendido ante semejante reacción, agarrándola con una sola mano insistió en que aceptase su destino.

-¡Sí, sí, querida mía, lo serás! -Elevaba su voz, cada vez más animado, nadie podía negarle eso, ni siquiera ella, ese momento altamente deseado era una realidad. Imponiéndose a la rubia de rizos perfectos como los de las muñecas, incluso era capaz de romperle ahí mismo el brazo entre carcajadas, no le importaba continuar presionando la zona de su pequeño y menudo cuerpo. Ella, notando el malestar, acabó por ceder recobrando una fingida calma. Al fin y al cabo, enfrentarse a él no era una opción inteligente, el tiempo y el propio Palazzo se encargarían de recordárselo. -Serás mía y sólo mía. -Sentenció levantando la cabeza de Terra, que le miraba arrugando la frente con ojos húmedos y labios fruncidos, esta vez se pudo percibir cierto deje de amenaza aunque sus labios pintados se posaran sobre su pálida y cálida piel, cerca, muy cerca de esos labios, coloreándola.

Se deslizó sobre su cabeza hasta quedar perfectamente encajada, brillando sobre su frente cuyos rizos resbalaban por encima. Él había sido cuidadoso en no atrapar ninguno durante su posición. Pronto la niña sentiría algo peor que un dolor de cabeza a medida que el circulo dorado empezase a funcionar con el añadido del horripilante sonido que parecía ganar agudeza o la sensación de pesadez en cada parte de su cuerpecito por pequeña que fuese, pues el dolor sordo que la molestaba no menguaría hasta provocar un inesperado desmayo, nada después de eso sería tampoco placentero pero su consciencia ya habría sido anulada por completo. Ella no lo sabría nunca con certeza pero se sumergía en hipótesis que explicaran de algún modo esa reacción de su cuerpo, claramente en contra de lo que el artilugio se proponía como si el dorado metal se aferrase a su carne y éste consciente del ataque se negase, pues vagamente recordaba haber sufrido las dolorosas intrusiones de finos cables cargados de alguna clase de sustancia. Todo era posible viniendo de ellos que nunca la habían visto como una humana, más bien como un elemento a estudiar y utilizar en sus oscuros fines imperiales.

**MARYXULA**

**Espero que os guste, aunque he intentado ir en lo más canon posible, aquí me pasa lo que con Pitch Black y sus recuerdos sin embargo y porque es una de mis escenas favoritas del juego que hay entre ellos quería probar a escribirla n_nU **

**Kefka es realmente espeluznante aquí y tiende a gustarme ese lado suyo aunque como siempre, no sé si he sabido darle el toque adecuado porque me gusta que sea cruel, que sea aterrador pero también me gusta que tenga un poco de ese encanto infantil que puede ser confundido por bufonesco e_e **

**Lo mismo me pasa con la corona porque sinceramente, vivimos a base de suposiciones pero a mí personalmente no me parece que el funcionamiento en el cerebro de Terra fuese tan intenso y hasta sangriento como en el fic que me inspiró para escribir este tipo de historias con ellos n_nU Yo me fijo más en las cosas que veo en la tele como un chisme que da calambres o en una serie de sueros que provoquen que el metal de la corona (uno especial que pueda canalizar magia o lo que sea) facilite el control mental... Pero lo mires por donde lo mires, todo es rebuscado, incluso lo del otro autor aún así estoy feliz de haber podido escribir esto y espero que os guste o al menos no os deje indiferentes, como me gustaría con todo lo que comparto ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA):**

Los personajes de la saga Final Fantasy son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y sus respectivos colaboradores

Historia narrada en tercera persona n_nU

Hacía tiempo que tenía la idea de tratar de mostrar a Kefka practicando un poco con Terra o enseñándola a luchar usando su espada y bueno, me pareció más interesante si a lo lejos estaba el colega Leo observándolos con cierta fascinación... Y preocupación XDU

Podríamos clasificarla T por posibles descripciones de violencia, leve o no (sangre, quemaduras, golpes, ese tipo de cosas)

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

**¡En guardia!**

Aún era temprano cuando apenas finalizaba sus ejercicios diarios cuando oyó el sonido de las pesadas puertas metálicas abrirse tras de sí, como uno de los soldados carentes de magia en sus venas gracias al proceso de infusión de Magicite, Leo era consciente de su ligera desventaja ante otros soldados por lo que añadía a su ya de por sí exigente rutina actividades físicas extra como correr o cargar pesados elementos a fin de obtener mayor resistencia y fuerza. Sus compañeros y los cadetes bajo su mando pensaban que la protección que ofrecían las armaduras mejoradas era suficiente pero no para él, nunca para él, pues siempre se sentía en la necesidad de dar lo mejor de sí y sólo así podría sentir dignas todas las alabanzas cosechadas con tanto sudor y lagrimas a lo largo de los años. Todavía jadeante como un perro levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la giraba para observar con la frente arrugada las dos figuras que avanzaban por el extenso y liso terreno. Quiso sonreír al reconocer la voz que hacía eco e incluso acercarse para saludarles pero con los labios fruncidos optó por ser cauteloso y observarlos desde su posición, por lo que una vez limpiado su rostro de sudor, guardó la blanca toalla en su bolsa de tela verde y cubriendo sus morenos y musculados brazos con la chaqueta arrugada colgada sobre su espalda por el lado derecho se levantó y apoyándose en la pared de tonos escarlatas ahí se quedó.

En la zona central, Terra escuchaba atenta las indicaciones de su instructor, la joven de corta estatura y engañosa complexión pues a pesar de su delgadez y cadera sutilmente definida, tanto sus piernas como sus brazos eran capaces de sostener su entero cuerpo en cada maniobra que ejecutaba con la gracia y la delicadeza de una bailarina, previo desenvaine de su alargada y fina espada, cuya hoja era capaz de tornarse roja al recibir algún ataque mágico, sin duda elaborada específicamente para alguien de su excepcional condición. Ella, apenas una muchacha, de mirada perdida y una sonrisa perenne como la cuidadosamente tallada en una muñeca de porcelana. Apoyando su mentón sobre su blanca mano derecha cerrada bajo un guante anaranjado mientras la izquierda agarraba ese codo. Suspendido en el aire, ligeramente inclinado hacía delante a poco espacio de la rubia, rodeándola sin poder contener una amplia sonrisa, ensimismado en su contemplación desde cualquier ángulo, sus ojos claros y centelleantes estaba entornados, fijos en ella que sin necesidad de palabras había adoptado la básica pero primordial pose de guardia. Perfectamente alineada a 90º exactos, con el brazo compañero de la mano que sujetaba el arma flexionado. Lista para atacar o anular cualquier ataque, por muy retorcido que fuese, proveniente del hombrecillo.

"Es hora de jugar." El soldado creyó leer en los rojos y delgados labios del general Palazzo tras apartarse como impulsado por una suave ráfaga de viento, mostrando una sonrisa más intensa, alargando el brazo derecho y situando su mano izquierda detrás de la espalda, quedando oculta a la par que gran parte de su brazo bajo su larga capa, ondeante como la tela de una de las múltiples banderas de fuerte tono rubí que adornaban más de un rincón entre ventanales y paredes en todo el castillo Imperial. Sus pies protegidos por botas de grueso cuero negro y blanco con suelas doradas seguían sin rozar el suelo. Debía formar parte del juego pues sus labios volvieron a moverse, por fortuna para el soldado observante, despacio, posiblemente poniendo excesivo énfasis en cada palabra. "Hazme caer." A continuación una estridente risotada envolvió su alrededor.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la cadete Branford, por referirse a ella como una más. Ella simplemente se precipitó hacía él, que la esperaba deseoso causando un repetido sonido al choque del liso suelo contra la suela de sus botines rojos con estampados florales a juego con la prenda que cubría su torso.

"Demasiado lenta, querida mía. " Sólo las exclamaciones burlonas del mago rubio eclipsaban el taconeo de la joven que igual que un toro salvaje, corría con el arma apuntándole de un lado para otro, siendo esquivada con una gracia cercana a la de un torero. La situación no podía provocarle más diversión, como le gustaba tomarle el pelo, ya apenas se podían oír otra cosa que no fuesen sonoras y largas carcajadas entre más mofas. "Oh, vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que eres capaz de lograr?"

Si algún soldado de los que habían empezado a surgir y plantarse al lado del General Christophe le hubiese preguntado en qué consistía los métodos de entrenamiento de Kefka, Leo se habría quedado callado, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta sin embargo parecían efectivos cuando los presentes desde su zona segura se unían al espectáculo viéndola de cuando en cuando retroceder y usar su espada para contener la daga de mediano tamaño con mango de algún material rojizo y relieves dorados, lanzada cual endiablada flecha hacía su pecho o pequeñas acumulaciones de fuego, azulado al emerger de entre sus dedos cobrando tonos lilas y morados hasta llegar a un rojo anaranjado. Sirviendo de socorrida artimaña para superarla, en el eventual momento que ocurría más de un soldado, joven o no tan joven, no conseguía reprimir un gemido de horror, llegando a cubrirse la boca con una mano o al cierre inconsciente de ojos. No sabían que su piel era mucho más resistente que la de ellos a ese elemento, su elemento y el elemento favorito de su mentor.

"¡Oops!" Le escuchaban claramente lamentarse encogiendo la cabeza y cerrando sus manos bajo su boca, descendiendo hasta tocar suelo y echando a andar apresurado hacía ella, sentada en el suelo como una niña pequeña derrumbada tapando con la mano libre la zona afectada, notando la carne cálida y dolorida, agonizando por un poco de agua fría encima. Apenas a dos o tres pasos de ella, ladeando la cabeza la vería ponerse en pie otra vez y levantar la cabeza del suelo. "Entonces, ¿Seguimos o ya has tenido suficiente?" Demandó saber levantando una de sus finas cejas.

Su reacción fue clara, señalándole con el afilada arma mas Kefka retorciéndose de manera que todos sus músculos emitieron un efímero pero espeluznante crujido al contraerse la apartó con una mano esbozando una media sonrisa que revelaba algunos dientes. "Ya veo pero yo empiezo a aburrirme..." Y levantando la vista deslumbrando a su particular publico agregó. "Además sería muy egoísta por nuestra parte acaparar más rato el campo de entrenamiento."

Agachando la cabeza, Terra finalmente guardó la espada en su vaina de igual cuero al cinturón que rodeaba su cadera entre tanto pañuelo de tela y fina seda rosa pálido.

"Buena chica." Susurró a su oído antes de concederse el capricho de rozar sus labios, apartando algunos rizos de su frente tornándose más visible el dorado y fino artificio. Consciente de la mirada desaprobadora del corpulento general posicionado en el medio del grupo. Disfrutando el doble del frívolo acto mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sonrió internamente al atisbar un instante antes como Leo giraba su cabeza serio, fingiendo indiferencia, cruzado de brazos. Finalizado el beso, ambos comenzaron a acercarse con paso ligero, a veces el moreno general no sabía como reaccionar sin verse metido en una pelea ante esos actos puramente realizados para ponerle a prueba, notando un fuerte nudo en la boca del estomago, negándose a creer los rumores que circulaban. Para Kefka un breve beso era poca cosa, los muchachos y las muchachas se prodigaban besos a escondidas de la sociedad llevados por la curiosidad y la osadía, si era preguntado, así se escudaría ante su comportamiento. Le gustaba notar su calidez y enojar al santurrón, nada más. El resto de soldados simplemente le envidiaban.

**MARYXULA**

**Me gusta pensar que Kefka es provocador en parte porque le gusta o la fascina las reacciones que causan muchas de sus acciones, al menos en momentos puntuales como ese cuando tiene publico pero no ha perdido los nervios o se ha descontrolado XDU **

**Sip, por desgracia aquí lleva la Slave Crown aunque en español no me guata darle el titulo correspondiente porque en según que punto de la historia le fue impuesta, el resto depende de las interpretaciones de cada uno, aunque lo realmente relevante o que yo quiero hacer relevante en esta historia corta es ese juego entre Leo como observante y Kefka, más o menos consciente de su observación, durante su pequeño momento con su muñeca n_nU (En Dissidia una de las pocas cosas que amé fue que Kefka se refiera al duelo con Terra como un juego aunque supongo lo haría con otros héroes también, es muy infantil y eso es un rasgo que intento potenciar como lo de la gravedad que él le concede a sus actos) **

**Ojala hubiese podido describir una escena más propia de la esgrima pero amo TANTO que Kefka flote y bueno, también he intentado describir su pose o lo del lanzamiento de la daga o cuchillo como vi en un gif del juego, Me gusta pensar que Kefka era bastante bueno con la esgrima porque Terra usa una espada además de magia y cualquier soldado en esos tiempos empleaba espada o la ocasional pistola o escopeta, admito que sus técnicas variarían o se volverían inconsistentes a causa de su uso tras la infusión de Magitek (tiene que ser dañino de algún modo, ¿vale? no mucho pero algo o Kefka no sería tan particular como es) Jope, en Esgrima también hay saltos y maniobras, con Kefka mezclo eso con un poco de espectáculo XDU Me inspiran tantas cosas... **

**A pesar de todo esto, espero sinceramente que este one-shot os guste al igual que espero que los anteriores lo hayan hecho, comentad si tenéis dudas o queréis compartir alguna opinión n_n (Con respeto hacía mi persona, yo cada día me esfuerzo más en no lanzar comentarios muy precipitados para no herir a nadie aunque hay algunos de los que me arrepiento bastante) Gracias n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes principales de Final Fantasy VI son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y sus respectivos colaboradores

Historia narrada en tercera persona n_n

Una pequeña idea que tuve al leer una cita proveniente de Leo en una conversación con Terra n_n Me gusta pensar que aunque Kefka fuese asignado su tutor o estuviese bajo su mando o lo que sea, Leo siempre fue una persona que ofrecería su apoyo como a otro soldado cualquiera, dentro de su grupo o no... Parecía francamente arrepentido al hablar del trato recibido por el Imperio TAT

Algo de Kefutina es sugerido aquí pero el contexto sería dudoso n_nU

**Fanfic Final Fantasy VI**  
**Mano amiga**

Cuando la joven pudo reaccionar ante el contacto de las cálidos dedos que sostenían uno de sus brazos con igual delicadeza que firmeza, ella pestañeó abriendo la boca ante la sorpresa de hallarse retenida por el hombre más insospechado. Alto y fornido pero con una sonrisa que garantizaba seguridad y confianza en su persona, Leo Christophe era ese hombre. Relajándose, la muchacha de cabellos muy ondulados y rubios como olas doradas sobre su espalda sonrió aliviada.

-No era mi intención abordaros de este modo, cadete Branford pero me gustaría hablar de una cosa contigo. -Se disculpó el soldado de piel morena consciente de la posible reacción de la joven soldado, cuya frágil apariencia no era difícil de comparar con la de una bella muñeca de porcelana.

-Claro, lo que usted quiera. -Fue la rápida respuesta de Terra, nombre que invitaba a fantasear con lugares lejanos y casi salvajes.

Liberándola con suavidad, como si temiese romper su brazo de clara piel a excepción del largo guante de tela roja que lo envolvía, Leo asintió sin dejar de sonreír con cortesía y pronto ambos se encaminaron hacía su despacho. A lo largo del recorrido la muchacha trataba de mantener un aire más formal pues que muchos superiores fuesen tan amables tanto con ella como con la soldado Chere no implicaba que fuese debido a un gran agrado despertado en ellos, sino porque todos sabían cuan valiosas eran para El Imperio. Nada más llegar a la amplia habitación, el soldado se había tomado la libertad de preparar un asiento para ella ante de ocupar el suyo al otro lado de la mesa de resistente madera y bellos adornos tallados por diversas partes. Aquello ya resultaba excesivo pero la joven soldado se sentó agradecida.

-Gracias pero ¿no le parece demasiado? -Terra dijo sintiéndose un tanto extraña. Ella conocía bien su función, el General Palazzo se había encargo bien de hacérselo entender, incluso sentir por lo que tanta cortesía era un poco abrumadora.

-En absoluto. -Negó él tranquilo. Aún sabiendo por boca de otros soldados que Leo era unos años menor que Kefka, el hombre frente a ella no le daba esa impresión por lo que casi le producía risa imaginarlo como un hombre más joven. -¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó rompiendo el breve silencio al verla contener esa risa tonta e improcedente. Con gran habilidad, Terra replicó retomando serenidad:

-No es nada, supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa. -

-Pues cualquiera lo diría. -Observó Leo antes de concentrarse de lleno en el asunto a tratar con ella. -Bueno, dejando a un lado mi lamentable sarcasmo, si te he conducido hasta mi despacho es como ya te dije hace unos instantes en el pasillo para tratar un tema que me preocupa. Terra, ¿va todo bien con el General Palazzo? -

Supo que su pregunta había sido muy incisiva con sólo ver el cambio en el rostro de la bella muchacha pero una vez formulada en voz alta, todo lo serio pero amable que pudo, no había vuelta atrás. Lo que descomponía a la joven soldado no sólo era el hecho de libremente hablar de ello sino de cómo hacerlo cuando ni ella para sí misma sabía describirlo, con o sin corona de esclavitud brillando impasible sobre su cabeza. Que fuese bueno o malo, era una cuestión por el momento, menor. Reuniendo valor, Terra fijó sus ojos color aguamarina y habló con voz clara:

-Por supuesto, todo lo bien que puede ir cualquier interacción con una persona tan complicada como el General Palazzo. -

El bueno de Leo Christophe quiso insistir, era su impulso más natural como el hombre justo y honorable que era pero su cabeza, la misma que le había salvado en tantas extremas ocasiones le detuvo. Por muy consciente del problema que fuera o por muchas pruebas a mostrarle que tuviese, si ella no podía reconocerlo, presionarla no iba a ser una solución mejor.

-Me alegro pero quiero hacerte saber que en el momento en que ocurra algo fuera de lugar puedes contar conmigo aunque no seas uno de mis muchachos. -Quiso que quedase claro porque como soldado de rango superior sentía el deber de proteger a los novatos, especialmente a aquellos que les había tocado estar bajo las oscuras alas de Kefka Palazzo.

Terra tomó en cuenta sus palabras asintiendo pero rechazó su ayuda tan educadamente como fue capaz pues lo último que le deseaba al buen soldado era verlo metido en una guerra contra Kefka que no podría ganar.

-¿Algo más que debamos hablar? -Preguntó ella previo paso a la despedida. El soldado negó con la cabeza y ambos se despidieron como los soldados que eran pero a medida que Terra se alejaba, la impotencia se reflejaba en sus ojos de Leo, quien había y habría de consentir tantas cosas, siendo esa la peor de todas.

**MARYXULA**

**Otra historia que creo haber publicado ya pero que recupero para vosotros ;)**

**Tendrá sus más y sus menos pero me encanta el resultado, hay gente que les gusta como pareja o que tiende a unirlos, yo también pero en un plan más amistoso, más como el instructor o tutor que Terra merecía, tengo varias ideas más con ellos que espero ir agregando n_n**

**Como siempre, los comentarios dependen de vosotros, sólo pido un poco de tacto con las criticas n_nU Al fin y al cabo hacemos lo mejor que podemos, tanto los profesionales como los aficionados**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA):**

Los personajes de la saga Final Fantasy son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y sus respectivos colaboradores

Historia narrada en tercera persona n_nU

Esta es una idea que tuve inspirada por un fic que leí de uno de mis autores favoritos pero sin nada que ver, sólo Kefka jugando un poco con la paciencia de Leo...

Pre-Canon

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

**Molestia aparte**

-Ten, querida, quiero que me digas el minuto exacto en que el bueno de Leo abandona mi despacho. - La joven de poca estatura y delicada figura cubierta en ropas rojas escuchó la indicación de su superior, también dueño de una rubia y larga melena recogida en una coleta alta por un fino hilo cubierto de coloridas perlas y varias plumas de diversos tamaños y fuertes colores enganchadas mientras tomaba entre sus pálidas manos el objeto que le era entregado. Un bello reloj de mano.

Ella levantó la mirada y asintió.

-¡Buena chica!- Exclamó acariciando con sus dedos largos y delgados su cabeza repleta de rizos dorados que trataban de descender por su aniñado rostro. Ella se limitó a emular la gran sonrisa del pequeño hombre y sin soltar el reloj se quedó sola junto a la elegante puerta de madera pintada con bordes dorados.

Kefka no se molestó en llamar o anunciar su presencia al otro, concentrado en la lectura de múltiples papeles amarillentos con pequeña letra negra redactados a maquina. Junto a éstos, una sencilla taza de humeante café estaba sobre la rectangular mesa. El rubio frente a él examinaba su frente, siempre excesivamente arrugada para una persona de esa edad. ¿Qué podía hacer para captar su atención? Pensaba ladeando su cabeza a un lado con el dedo índice aún sobre sus labios coloreados con esmero de rojo carmín. De igual velocidad que la idea brotó, el individuo sentado en el sillón fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír el desagradable sonido emitido por la porcelana chocando contra el suelo, dejando meros trozos y el oscuro liquido impregnándose en la lisa superficie.

-¡Oops! -Dijo Kefka cuando por fin los ojos marrón verdosos de Leo se quedaban fijos en él y apoyándose en la mesa sin ningún pudor, mejilla contra una mano cerrada, agregó. -Ahora que parece que tengo tu atención, ¿puedes explicarme que haces en mi despacho? - Sus cabellos caían gráciles sobre su hombro bajo la gran solapa de su gran chaqueta dividida en dos colores; rojo y amarillo.

Leo suspiró dejando sobre la mesa el papel que sus dedos aferraban, entrelazándolos mientras sus codos también eran apoyados en la mesa respondió con contenida calma:

-En el letrero de la puerta se lee claramente Leo Christophe... ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo? -

-No puedes hacerte una limitada idea. -Replicó susodicho sentándose encima de la mesa, quedando así ligeramente más alto su rostro que el de Leo. -Además sabes muy bien que este me pertenecía desde un principio, como el general de más rango entre los dos. -Agregaba dando suaves toques con el borde de sus largas uñas a la mejilla del otro, provocador.

El soldado de morena piel pareció querer replicar, elevando un dedo para señalar pero al instante de abrir la boca la cerró. Kefka rio victorioso y exclamó:

-¡Exacto! Por lo que, ¿qué esperas para irte? -

Recobrando el espíritu pero dispuesto a obedecer, hizo una pequeña puntualización sonriendo:

-No obstante, como secretario del Emperador te correspondería el despacho que está por esa zona, cerca del Emperador... De todos modos, me iré a otra parte. -

Y levantándose recogió todos los papeles extendidos en la mesa, juntándolos los guardó en una fina carpeta de cuero y junto a su larga chaqueta verde oscuro abandonó la habitación consciente de la mirada furibunda en el otro que había entrecerrado sus bonitos ojos azul claro y torcido el gesto, cruzado de brazos.

Al abrir la puerta y hallar a Terra, la que tuvo que dar un paso atrás para que él pudiese avanzar, la saludó amigablemente.

Hasta que la figura del soldado no desapareció de su vista, Kefka no indicó a la joven también a considerar soldado que entrase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí aunque claramente molesto por la renuncia del General Christophe, él quería saber cuanto antes el tiempo que le había llevado echarlo. Formaba parte del juego, cada día apuntaba en uno de sus cuadernos los números que ella le comunicaba y los comparaba. Era entretenido fastidiar al bueno de Leo, poner a prueba su paciencia como la de todos los demás le comentaba a la chica sentándola en su regazo ya habiéndose acoplado al elegante sillón de madera y respaldo de tela mientras tomaba el reloj de sus manos a fin de guardarlo.

**MARYXULA**

**Aunque a veces tengo la impresión de que me estanco en todo lo que hago, me gusta el resultado de los que voy haciendo con estos tres (por el momento, sólo ideas fugaces que he ido teniendo) y a pesar de tener que eliminar uno de ellos de la colección, no pasa nada ya que la cosa va bastante activa *u* **

**Me encantan esos one-shots o doujinshis en que Leo aparece siendo molestado por Kefka, desde pequeñeces hasta cosas realmente ofensivas por lo que imagine que algo tan banal como la localización o preferencia por un despacho podía acarrear diariamente alguna triquiñuela que Leo tendría que afrontar, a veces mejor y a veces peor pero a la larga aguantables XDU **

**Reitero, no es gran cosa pero quedó lindo n_un**

**Comentarios serán bien recibidos, sólo pido el mayor tacto posible a la hora de evaluar la historia n_nU**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VI son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradoes

Historia escrita en tercera persona

Clasificado M (+18) KefkaxTerra

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI  
Sorpresa **

-Cierra los ojos. -Le oía decir mostrando una sonrisa que escondía algo en lo que ella no quería ni jugar a adivinar antes de cerrar lentamente sus ojos color aguamarina.

Siempre era igual, quizás al no saber como solicitar algo tan intimo precisamente a ella, la única que no le rechazaría o se mostraría burlona ante su pudor pues aunque era capaz de hacer toda clase de cosas que avergonzarían a más de un soldado, en esos terrenos era como un jovencito rabiando por tenerlo pero incapaz de pedirlo sin ruborizarse o sentirse violento, ideaba esa clase de juegos o engaños con la única libertad que le concedía ese hecho. Su forzosa aceptación.

-¡Bien, bien! -No podía evitar exclamar antes de dar la siguiente y mucho más necesaria indicación. -Ahora abre la boca.-

Ella así lo hacía, consciente de que le era más conveniente obedecer que resistirse, incluso elevaba su lengua para sacarla, roja y húmeda, lista para sostener la redondeada y endurecida parte de rosada carne que era su glande una vez bajo sus pañuelos de diversos estampados y colores era liberado su casi rígido y vibrante sexo. Frio al principio como el resto de la piel que cubría las partes de su cuerpo en contraste con el interior de su boca.

-Mmmm... -Un suave gemido escapa desde lo más profundo de su garganta, aún sin abrir sus ojos, ella podía oír como una de sus manos se posaban sobre su cabeza, llena de exuberantes rizos generalmente de un oscurecido o sucio rubio pero bajo el sol dorados. -Hazme sentir bien, quiero sentirme muy bien. -Cada vez que lo decía más que una orden se asemejaba a una suplica.

Ella hacía lo que podía por arrastrar su lengua por la sensitiva carne sin dañarla con sus dientes pero la tentación siempre estaba ahí oyendo el incremento de gemidos, roncos y masculinos de su voz. Centrarse en dar placer sin ahogarse era mucho mejor idea y prepararse para contener el calor iría alcanzando a medida que la excitación lo dominaba también lo era. Si apretaba sus ojos cerrados era a causa de algún que otro tirón por parte de sus alargados y blancos dedos al igual que el quejido disminuido contra su pene. Por lo general no se sentía ni bien ni mal haciendo eso. A veces tomando una de sus manos o ambas en mitad del proceso le exigía entre jadeos:

-Usa tus manos también. -

Y ella lo hacía, ella acariciaba la alargada y vibrante parte deslizando sus dedos hacía delante y hacía atrás provocando que a sus gemidos lujuriosos se agregaran aullidos de puro placer. Según las palabras que distinguía provenir de su boca en tal estado así aumentaba el ritmo y o la velocidad hasta que se desbordaba en su boca de pasión. La primera vez, pues en todo hay una primera vez, fue una desagradable sorpresa que produjo nauseas y fuertes toses, escupiendo en cada una parte de la ardiente y blanquecina sustancia. Sin embargo a partir de la siguiente ella retirándolo un poco recibía su jugo pues no cerraba su boca, lengua levantada como hacía al principio de toda la operación. Algunas gotas caían y se impregnaban sobre el vestido que cubría su pálida piel de tela resistente y rojiza cuando se venía más de lo habitual. Sólo en ese momento ella abría los ojos, grandes y brillantes al fijarlos hacía el cielo.

-¡Sorpresa! -Exclamaba obligándola a dirigirlos hacía él, si no lo hacía, el se encargaba de dirigir su rostro hacía el lugar adecuado, él, con el tirón más grande. Ella no se sentía con ninguna gana de reír pero no podía evitar esbozar como mínimo una sonrisa al oír su risilla al rato.

Por muy bien que él se ocupase de limpiar su rostro y pecho con otro colorido pero pequeño pañuelo, el sabor y el calor permanecían en su paladar un buen rato como si lo que hubiese caído fuese ardiente lava en vez de semen humano. Tras acariciar su rostro daba por finalizada la cosa limitándose a decirle con voz tajante:

-Buena chica, vuelve con el resto de juguetes. -

**MARYXULA**

**Esto es lo que conlleva intentar dibujar smut XDU **

**Sinceramente para mí esta pareja es sobretodo sexual, nada romántica aunque luego tenga mis momentos de inspiración cursi y fantasiosa por lo que es fácil que de cuando en cuando alguna historia erótica festiva se cuele n_nU**

**Esta sería la parte que le dedique a él, hay otra para Terra también ewe **


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VI son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradores

Historia contada en tercera persona

Clasificado M (+18) KefkaxTerra

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**  
**Exquisito**

A él le gustaba desnudarla aunque a veces, llegando a según que partes del vestido, le costase ya que los cordones dorados no cedían fácilmente al manejo de sus dedos, alargados y torpes a causa del ansia, era su capricho al igual que vestirla. Ella sabía bien el motivo, estaba implícito pero no le importaba demasiado cuando sus labios se encargaban de entretenerla a medida que sus manos bajo la tela de sus guantes de llamativos colores descendían. Era buen besador aunque la gente no diese crédito a ello.

Sólo y cuando conseguía que las partes atadas a su cuerpo por los molestos cordones quedasen lo suficientemente sueltas como para que con un suave tirón la totalidad de la prenda roja con bordes dorados y estampados de flores multicolor cayese al suelo, tomando con delicadeza su mano ambos se dirigían a la cama, un espacio que parecía infinito, confortable colchón de gran dimensión oculto bajo sabanas y mantas de tonos rojizos bajo algunos almohadones dorados. La muchacha cuyos rizos albergaban una longitud variada cayendo sobre su espalda y rostro siempre se asombraba ante tanto lujo pero lo contenía sin pronunciar palabra. Tumbada boca arriba meramente protegida del fresco espacio que la rodeaba por las muñequeras de idéntico diseño a su vestido y las medias rosadas con pequeños puntitos rosa fucsia sonreía arrugando la frente al atisbarlo encima tras su pequeña cabriola, provocando que la zona en la que cayese temblase de emoción, mientras sus manos permanecían una por encima de la otra contra su pecho, cubriendo gran parte de sus hermosos y tersos pechos.

-Relájate, muñeca, esto nos va a gustar a los dos. -Le decía con la voz más suave y sensual que ella creía capaz de oír provenir de sus labios rojos y cremosos acariciando su rostro delicado y aniñado, agachándose para besarla.

Ella asentía, creyéndole porque lo había experimentado antes y la experiencia es compañera de la confianza en su caso dejando cubrir sus ojos por los parpados lentamente a medida que su boca se abría sintiendo más cercanos el aliento cálido de él. Su piel en cambio le causaba escalofríos, fría como la de una figura de hielo al pegarse contra su candente piel. Afortunadamente sólo aquella descubierta por el momento.

Habiendo probado sus labios, humedeciendo los suyos, él separaba las manos de su muñeca de carne y hueso para disfrutar mejor de lo que éstas escondían. Sosteniendo la abultada parte de pálida carne entre sus manos, reía suavemente y primero lamía el blando pezón, luego lo succionaba con fuerza comprobando que los movimientos de ella se volvían rápidos y violentos, lo mismo acontecía si lo repetía con el otro seno pero lo que de verdad le agradaba a él era levantar la cabeza y observar sus dientes apretados con igual intensidad que sus ojos. Su risa ganaba algo de altura y ambos sabían que él podía tirarse horas torturándola de ese modo, incluso buscando una reacción más intensa, podía morder la tierna carne mas todo lo que hizo después fue descender bordeando con su lengua la zona alrededor de su ombligo, brotando así de su femenina voz una melodiosa carcajada a la vez que agitaba sus piernas de bailarina. Levantando la vista su picara sonrisa creció pues las mejillas que se apreciaban bajo la mano que tapaba su boca estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos habían rotado antes de volver a cerrarse. Si él era la gasolina ella era la mecha que le hacía arder en momentos como ese, antes ella reía más a menudo con sus tonterías. Añoraba a esa niña risueña y sencilla de entrar en sus juegos retorcidos.

No obstante lo mejor de lo mejor no solía llegar hasta llegar al lugar que despertaba más fuego en él con una mera mirada, justo debajo de su estomago y entre sus muslos, generalmente rodeado de fino y enredado pelo púbico que él se encargaba con inconfesable placer de eliminar cuidadosamente con ayuda de una navaja plateada de afeitar y espuma, acariciando la sensitiva carne con cariño, mostrando una destreza sorprendente gracias a la paciencia de ella y la abstraída concentración de él. Era su sexo, cálido y secreto como su poder, que sólo él era el privilegiado de estimular. Se relamía, siempre se relamía pensando que usar a medida que ella abría sus piernas sin pudor, le entusiasmaba pensar que él no era el único vicioso, claro que ella siempre disimulaba mucho mejor. Entonces era él quien cerraba sus ojos azul celeste, sumergiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, agarrándolas mientras se valía de su húmeda y juguetona lengua que se abría camino entre las finas protuberancias de rojiza carne hasta dar con el premio. Si su lengua no era suficiente, también se valía de algún dedo y ella explotaba de gozo, envuelta en sudor, empapando de su fluida esencia ese dedo malicioso que al principio debido al puntiagudo final de su uña le arañaba pero luego le entretenía. Ambos creaban una bella melodía, por supuesto siendo él quien marcaba el ritmo, gemido, gemido al acariciar lentamente y chillidos enloquecidos al ir más rápido.

-Exquisito. -Decía susurrando a su oreja. -Todo tu ser es exquisito. -Y lamía cerrando los ojos con fuerza ese dedo pringoso pues no hay néctar más delicioso que el privado.

**MARYXULA**

**Pues aquí la parte de Terra ewe **

**Simplemente pensé que era un poco injusto que sólo Kefka recibiera ese tipo de cariños por lo que cuando vi una imagen de referencia bien inspiradora, intenté dibujar la contraparte al igual que escribí la pequeña escena n_nU **

**Personalmente, me gusta considerarlos más amantes que otra cosa (por parte de ambos o por parte de Kefka hacía Terra) porque Kefka de romántico o de enamorado no tiene nada en el sentido que uno imagina a un personaje en ese estado. Lo aclaro porque tiendo a escribir más smut que otra cosa con ellos n_nU (A veces decente y otras, perdónenme, no tanto) **


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA):**

Ningún personaje de Final Fantasy VI me pertene, son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradores

Sólo personajes cuyo nombre no reconozcáis posiblemente sean míos n_nU

Hay tantos puntos ambiguos en este juego que me fascinan y que me gustaría tener más información que no puedo parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza XDU Siguiendo un poco la línea que comencé a plantear en la colección voy a hacer el intento de escribir esa idea en Zo zo que tuve y use en el RP blog pero ampliada con Leo y Kefka echándole una mano (a su particular manera)

Clasificado T (Más que nada por la violencia) KefkaxLeo

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI **

**Se mira pero no se toca**

Las escalofriantes y estridentes carcajadas se podían oír por todo el local por muy abarrotado que estuviese y el individuo se hubiese acomodado en uno de los más lejanos rincones, claramente distanciándose de la plebe que buscaba consuelo en ese alcohol de mala calidad, sin duda, fabricado en casa y rebajado con agua que a más de uno le causaría diarrea o otra clase de infección. Aún sin la osadía necesaria para girar sus cabezas y observar con sus propios ojos al hombrecillo, todos entre estremecimientos sabían de quien se trataba. Un soldado imperial pero no como tantos otros que de cuando en cuando llegaban a su reino de miseria por diferentes motivos, generalmente provocando problemas a los habitantes del lugar. Era el precio por su neutralidad pues a diferencia de tantos otros lugares dada su situación de pobreza ni siquiera podían permitirse el lujo de hacer tratos con El Imperio a riesgo de perder las pocas fuentes que les sostenían. Sin olvidar que directa o indirectamente los cimientos de aquella población se asentaban a consecuencia de conflictos creados por El Imperio. Por lo que fijar sus ojos acostumbrados a la limitada luminosidad ofrecida por lámparas de cobre o faroles en el liquido dorado que sus vasos y jarras contenían, fingiendo que era otro día más vivos era si no la única, la mejor opción con la que contaban. Ni él quería estar cerca de ellos ni nadie lo quería cerca.

-Ahora ve y haznos el favor de traer algo decente. ¿Mm? - Ordenó alcanzando nueva serenidad, adoptando un tono sugerente con el que acompañar la fina ceja levantada mientras la joven camarera permanecía de pie, lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus húmedos ojos. Una de sus pálidas mejillas poseía un intenso tono rojizo, ardiendo tras la fuerte bofetada propinada por el desagradable hombrecillo. -¡Ve! - Le gritó al comprobar que la muchacha no reaccionaba dando un rotundo golpe a la mesa de madera cascada bajo el mantel.

Era la segunda camarera agredida por Kefka en lo que llevaban dentro y la paciencia del otro oficial empezaba a flaquear. Afortunadamente pensaba en silencio que sólo las había abofeteado sintiéndose altamente ofendido en pequeñeces, igual que un niño malcriado e insolente exigiendo más de lo que aquella gente podía conceder. Si sucedía otra vez, el hombre de oscura piel se había jurado, por las tres Diosas, que tomaría su abrigo y abandonaría la taberna aunque resultase una grosería. Sintió alivio al verla asentir varias y rápidas veces antes de alejarse apurada. Un hondo suspiro escapó de sus delgados y rojos labios, puño cerrado sobre la solida superficie, espalda arqueada pero ceño suavemente desfrunciéndose mientras sus ojos color celeste se cerraban. Calor descendiendo por el espacio que le rodeaba. Por fin calmo, se retiró de la mesa para erguir su espalda sobre el respaldo de madera en que había sido fabricado su asiento como el del resto, ocupando su trasero por completo en la silla. Igual de correcto que su compañero, dejando una zona muy chamuscada de tela. Sólo quería tomar algo que no le provocase nauseas, algo que emborrachase al otro soldado sin sorpresas desagradables, era frustrante pedir lo mejor de la carta y hallar con más de lo mismo. Así era Zo zo, un agujero de ratas, dijese lo que dijese el general Christophe. De ahí que tantos traidores lo escogiesen como escondite. Otra chica apareció atrayendo la atención de ambos, vieja escoba y recogedor de metal en mano se dedicó a recoger con cuidado de no cortarse los restos del cristal del pronto pringoso suelo sin abrir la boca ni levantar la cabeza. No iba a tentar su suerte tras haber acontecido a las consecuencias en la carne de sus hermanas, llorando habían sumergido sus rostros en agua bien fría, situadas en un rincón de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Ves? Esto es a lo que me refería. -Sentenció suavizando su tono, ligeramente satisfecho previo trago del liquido vertido en uno de los nuevos vasos traídos junto a otra botella de cristal, tamaño mediano con una etiqueta en su centro llamativa poseyendo vivos colores en la ilustración bajo las grandes letras indicadoras del nombre de la bebida, penetrantes ojos cambiando de objetivo. -Esta gentuza te hará crear cualquier cosa con tal de que estés contento, pero guardará para sí sus mejores productos. -Expuso señalándola con un blanco dedo y finalizó. -Así que nunca, nunca, nunca, confíes en ellos, mi querido Leo. -

La muchacha no comprendió bien las palabras del extraño hombre como no había sido capaz la vez anterior, recayendo sobre sí su ardiente enojo. Con temblorosos dedos apartó algunos largos y lisos cabellos que habían logrado escapar de su moño mirándolos con contenido nerviosismo. ¿Era finalmente de su agrado o no? Esa era una de esas reliquias familiares guardadas con recelo a la espera de un evento de irrepetible importancia o a la espera de un comprador merecedor de ella, usada para salvar sus vidas ya que los rumores nunca eran falsos tratándose del infame Kefka Palazzo. Sólo la breve sonrisa que le dedicó el de aspecto claramente militar la tranquilizó junto a estas cordiales palabras, su masculina voz traicionaba a su aspecto, clara y melosa en vez de grave y autoritaria:

-Mucho mejor, gracias. -

Una frágil sonrisa más una inclinación de su cabeza y se sintió libre de retornar a un lugar seguro, observando como cercanos clientes a la barra o apoyados sobre ésta soltaban el aire contenido en sus pulmones cerrando los ojos o posando una mano sobre el pecho. El propietario y barman por lo general no tenia problema en atender a los soldados imperiales que se presentasen, claro que hasta el momento ninguno le había dado motivos para cambiar de opinión, frunciendo el ceño a medida que sus manos se ocupaban de limpiar una de las jarras vacías de anteriores visitantes con la parte inferior de su delantal de recia tela se repetía que el General Palazzo era un caso atípico, fuera de lo común, inclusive dentro del propio Imperio. Bajando la mirada como el resto, había pensado en verter algunas gotas de veneno para ratas al ver la horrible quemadura en el bello rostro de una de sus hijas pero había desechado la idea aterrado de provocar una muerte segura.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Vagando por la tenebrosa zona, apenas iluminada por pequeños faroles colgados aquí y allá en las esquinas de las humildes viviendas, sus dedos acariciando el mango de su espada guardada en su funda de igual distancia, el general de segundo grado Cristophe ejercía su labor acercándose a todo aquél cuyo aspecto le alertase, cauteloso de no perder ninguna valiosa posesión al presentir cercano el cruce fortuito de chiquillos de diferentes alturas y edades pero parecida condición física, escaso peso bajo sus anchas ropas, de tonos apagados por culpa del destiñe. Pasaban raudos empujándose entre ellos y si el inocente objetivo los intentaba detener, se dispersaban, habiendo introducido sus hábiles manos en bolsillos entre golpe y golpe. Al buen Leo a veces no le importaba perder algunas monedas pero sus armas era otro asunto. Sorteando con éxito ese peligro callejero, el siguiente no sería igual de fácil. Su humanidad y férreos valores no le consentirían pasar de largo ante la escena que sus ojos verían protagonizada por una joven mujer en cinta y su opresor. Casi lanzándose como un felino hacía él, listo para propinar otro intenso puñetazo a la indefensa dama, Leo plantándose en medio de ambos con una de sus fuertes manos detuvo a tiempo la acción agarrando con firmeza la muñeca del hombre cuyos ojos brillaban como dos trozos de carbón encendido de furia en la poco iluminada zona hasta cambiar de objetivo. Poco duró la expresión de asombro en su rudo rostro, apretando la mandíbula, forcejeando con el robusto soldado que Leo Cristophe era, claramente igual o más fuerte que él.

-¿Por qué coño te metes dónde no te llaman escoria del Imperio? -Le gritó a la cara, escupiéndole incluso en la cara, directa muestra de su desdén e insolencia. -¡A nadie le importa lo que le pase a esa estúpida zorra! -Las ganas de golpear aumentaron pero Leo era duro como una estatua de bronce, si quisiese podría romperle algo más que su muñeca, en vez, respiró hondo y le obligó a retroceder, ojos abiertos nuevamente, amenazante:

-Porque me da la gana, ¿entiendes? Por lo que si no quieres algo más que una muñeca rota, deja a la señorita en paz. -

A medida que las palabras salían con rabia contenida, ejerció gradual fuerza sobre la mencionada parte del cuerpo dejándola chascar un poco bajo sus dedos del color del ébano, sin apartar la mirada a la ahora compungida cara del agresor, conteniendo el incrementado dolor hasta que la rendición fue aullada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Joder! ¡No merece tanto la pena! -Protestó, voz rasgada, frotándose la muñeca con la otra mano al instante de ser liberado, ojos entrecerrados antes de encogerse de hombros y desvanecerse en la oscuridad, sus sonoros quejidos acompañándole.

Suspirante, con la misma mano empleada sobre su amplio pecho se concedió un momento para disfrutar de la victoria. Acurrucada, habiéndose dejado caer lentamente apoyada meramente por la pared de ese edificio, no se atrevía ni a levantar la mirada, lagrimas todavía cruzando sus mejillas coloradas por las bofetadas, tratándose de lo más suave en recibir. Arrugando la frente, al voltearse y agachándose el buen soldado le ofreció su mano, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, llenándose su boca de promesas de mejores tiempos. Aun albergando la redondez de su panza alojadora de un futuro ser humano, sus extremidades y figura general no daba impresión de ser excesivamente gruesa, todo lo contrario, albergando cierta sensación de fragilidad que sin querer evocaba el recuerdo de la joven Branford. Sólo cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar y las lagrimas fueron enjuagadas con el dorso de su mano derecha y luego la izquierda, ella le dedicó unas palabras de gratitud, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Se lo agradezco tanto, Usted no parece un soldado... Como los otros. -

El general Cristophe levantó una de sus pobladas cejas.

-¿Mm? -Luego dejó escapar una suave aunque entristecida risa. -Supongo que debo tomármelo como un alago. -Era consciente desgraciadamente de los abusos cometidos en tiempos turbulentos como esos, arrastrando la insatisfacción dejada a muchos por la cruenta batalla, ya no siendo ambición sino ansia por la sangre. -¿Crees qué está bien? -Quiso saber tomándola con cortesía del brazo, delicadamente tocando la amoratada piel. Ella pestañeó sin comprender lo que llevo a una aclaración, bajando sus ojos de un castaño verdoso por el centro del iris hacía la abultada panza. -El bebé, ¿crees qué estará bien? Puede que ese sinvergüenza le golpease ahí también. -

-N-No lo sé... -Fue su lenta respuesta, colocando una mano sobre la protuberancia, arrugando la frente oculta por varios mechones de diferente tamaño. -¿Me acompañaría hasta un medico? -Sugirió con voz retomando una voz temblorosa como si ciertamente le aterrase encontrarse con su agresor.

Leo como buen caballero asintió mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Lo ocurrido después se le resistía, breves y borrosas imágenes que danzaban confusamente en su agitada mente dentro de su dolorida cabeza. El suelo nunca se había sentido de semejante dureza al impactar boca abajo con el tras un embuste bien elaborado a su costa. Pestañeando y gruñendo como el animal apaleado injustamente que se sentía caído sin posibilidad de levantarse notando a cada intento un nuevo e intenso tirón localizado en su espalda, el soldado de oscura tez sólo podía maldecir su suerte, sudando helado por el temor de una posible parálisis. Su único consuelo era saber que al ver aparecer al granuja revelándose finalmente la treta había dado tantos golpes como había recibido hasta que la persona que había protegido fuese la más astuta lanzando sobre él una silla de cascada pero fuerte madera tumbándolo igual que un rayo tumba hasta al más grueso de los arboles. Sangre y lagrimas de rabia brotaron de sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, apenas capaces de abrirse por completo y labio inferior. Desprovisto también de su arma y uniforme, lo que lo convertía en un suceso más humillante. Golpeando con un puño el superficie de madera, gimió de desesperación en un nuevo intento, sintiendo su cuerpo elevarse poco de ella, sólo lograba que los fragmentos de la silla rota cayesen desparramados a derecha e izquierda.

-Hey, cariño, ¿necesitas algo de ayuda? -Finalmente el silencio espectador se decantó a hablar, aproximándose al abatido general y compañero.

Leo levantó la vista del suelo de inmediato, rojizo furor oscureció sus mejillas al reconocer al dueño de tan espeluznante como fascinante voz, antes incluso de que sus botas tocaran la madera para ofrecer su visión. Iluminado por la reducida luz que ofrecía un farolillo no muy lejano del único ventanal de la habitación, ciertamente pareciendo una figura diabólica con el oro de sus adornos brillando fuertemente sobre la rojiza tela mezclada con tonos naranjas y amarillos en complementos del tipo largos pañuelos resemblando llamas en cada movimiento de su estilizado cuerpo. A pesar de su desventaja, el buen soldado no podía negar que Kefka sabía bien como impresionar, aún frunciendo el ceño, una innegable sonrisa lo delataba. Una risilla fluía junto a cada paso e inclinándose, en cuclillas se posicionó frente a él, ojos de hipnotizo color azulado chispeando más un rápido ladeo de su cabeza indicaban que seguía disfrutando intensamente de la situación, ambas y blancas manos reposadas en el espacio entre sus piernas, codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? -Quiso saber el perplejo Leo. Seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Soltando una risilla ligeramente más elevada que la anterior, el arlequín se encogió de hombros y replicó:

-¿Qué hacías tú? -Claro que ante los ojos entrecerrándose de su encantador Leo, agregó antes de sacar la lengua malicioso. -Te seguí. -

Al rubio le complació el gesto de disgusto que se dibujó sutilmente en su rostro. Dando palmas como un chiquillo, le contó como se las había apañado para colarse aparte de como le había visto pasarlo canutas. Si no hubiese sido por lo delicado de su situación, el general hubiese reaccionado francamente mal pero arrugando la frente, respirando hondo, se recordó que por muy odioso que resultase, él era el único allí para echarle una mano. Gritarle sin duda provocaría perderla.

-Si me lo pides como es debido lo haré. -Le tentó levantando su rostro tomando su barbilla para ser mirado. -Por mucho que me divierta verte a mis pies, sabes que una ofensa a un soldado imperial es una ofensa al Imperio, querido, y lo van a lamentar con creces. Mm? -

Tragando saliva, el hilo de sangre retrocedió también su descendente camino. El cansancio se apoderaba de su fornido cuerpo, ya ni sabía si sería capaz de responder y el mago de cabellos dorados albergaba un tamaño y una altura parecidas a la de un niño, Leo dudaba que pudiese hacer gran cosa solo. ¡Error!

-Simplemente... Sácame de aquí... Te estaría agradecido toda la vida... Si puedes. -Fueron sus palabras, sintiendo algo de sangre caer.

Aunque esa duda, una duda que esperaba proveniente de cualquier otro idiota y no de su Leo, le molestó y claro signo fue el bufido que pegó agitando su cabeza mientras cerraba y apretaba sus ojos bajo las finas figuras pintadas de rojo color, levantándose empleó todo ese odio en levantar al otro con ambas manos igual que un niño levantado uno de sus pesados ositos de peluche tirados al suelo en un ataque de rabia injustificada. Echándoselo a hombros, más o menos seguro de que no caería a mitad del trayecto, cerrando sus ojos e inspirando fuerte por la nariz corrió hacía la ventana abierta y carente de espejos completos, chillando como un loco y riendo al no perder gran estabilidad, consciente del peso añadido. Relamiéndose pensando que ya le debía más de un favor. El descenso en cambio no sería de la elegancia deseada, sobresaltando a alguno de los soldados bajo su guía esa noche.

-Quiero que os ocupéis de él, ¿Entendido? -Ordenó en cuanto se acercaron haciendo acoplo de valentía, quitándoselo de encima con sorprendente cuidado, algunos bajos gruñidos escaparon de la boca del general golpeado, siendo tomado por los brazos a fin de poder situarlo entre los dos, cada brazo alrededor de cada cuello. -Y tú, querido, no hagas que me arrepienta. -Le espetó entrecerrando los ojos, señalándolo con un alargado dedo cubierto por un dorado anillo en cuyo centro un rubí había sido incrustado. Afilada uña es apreciable a esa limita distancia entre los cuatro hombres.

Girándose con un fluido movimiento los jóvenes soldados imperiales le vieron desaparecer dejando tras de sí una risa que los tuvo temblando de repelús un rato mirándose entre ellos con la frente arrugada.

Alguien iba a morir esa noche y no iba a ser agradable como ocurría cuando el mago se lo proponía. La mayoría de las veces ni necesitaba una razón que le respaldara, todos sabían que siempre y cuando cumpliese con su trabajo, no importaba lo lejos que llegase. No obstante, la defensa de lo suyo le motivaba el doble a cometer matanzas pues el perrito nunca tenía la culpa por su desobediencia, le diese los golpes que le diese en el morrito para enseñarle, el simpático animalito seguiría actuando acorde su naturaleza pero aquel escogido en su lugar sí la iba a aprender. La temperatura de su cuerpo incrementándose a niveles inhumanamente soportables equivalentes a las fiebres más peligrosas, siendo el calor que se extendía detrás su marca, forzando a diferentes transeúntes a refugiarse en libres huecos o quitarse de en medio sofocados por su ardiente ira, que en vez de amainar, crecía fijando sus ojos sedientos de sangre en cada uno de ellos, hasta su fuerza había variado pudiendo en ese estado desgarrar carne y partir hueso como una bestia de pequeño tamaño. No fue hasta llegar al mercado, normalmente fuente de intercambio de productos robados, que el depredador halló a su presa. Justo como no era difícil imaginar ese desgraciado iba a vender aquellas armas cuyas piezas de oro la convertían en un tesoro. Girando la cabeza hacía un lado, ligeramente agachada, cerró con fuerza los ojos, podía sentir el fuego manifestarse en cualquier momento mas respirando hondo, en pocas zancadas llegó hasta el sujeto y sin ninguna explicación agarrándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta lo alejó del vendedor, arma todavía en mano. Sólo al oír sus sonoras quejas, pataleando como un crio consiguiendo sencillamente ensuciar sus pantalones más, el arlequín le espetó mostrando una retorcida sonrisa, amplía y casí dejando entrever algunos dientes:

-Se un buen nene y tengamos una charlita antes de jugar. Mm? -

Luego se dio el capricho de reír a carcajadas, ese juguete aunque de mala calidad, muy mala calidad, prometía mucha diversión. Que admitiese su ofensa y luego se disculpase sería todo un juego, cuanto más duros, más oportunidad de golpear tendría antes de... ¡Oh! Quemarlo vivo. La experiencia torturando traidores y enemigos le habían enseñado que no importaba cuanto tiempo le llevase, tarde o temprano sucumbían, si bien no al dolor físico a otro tipo de dolor, siempre había alguno y descubrirlo como penetrar piel y cortarla hasta abrir esa capa y observar las entrañas que componían un ser vivo era excitante. Si el Emperador preguntaba acerca de este juguete, encogiéndose de hombros, con decir que fue poco colaborador, la curiosidad se disipaba en los grisáceos ojos de Gestahl, llevarse a la mujer sería más interesante para todos. Habiendo encontrado por fin un decente escondrijo, así, de golpe, se paró causando que el otro se golpeara la cabeza por la nuca al aflojar el agarre. Por un fugaz instante el hombre respiró aliviado, cerrando sus ojos, hasta relajando un poco su cuerpo pero los abrió alertado por las frías manos que volvieron a agarrarlo, irónicamente dejando un ardiente marca en la zona agarrada de su camisa al soltarlo, chocando así contra una pared, acorralándolo como a una indefensa dama. El calor que le acompañaba era asfixiante a esa distancia, Sin embargo, jadeante y sudando como un pollo hirviendo en una cazuela de barro, le desafiaba con las pocas armas que poseía viéndose arrebatado de la del soldado negro. Ciertamente le inquietaba lo que esas manos de apariencia delicada, más femeninas que tantas otras vistan en mujeres de la zona, pudiesen llegar a hacer a su cuerpo, de ahí que no protegiese demasiado su botín.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad? El emperador en persona me la regaló pero yo le encontré un dueño que sabía apreciarla. -Compartió con el tenso granuja, su aliento más que cálido, sus ojos del color del cielo fuera de ahí, la alargada sonrisa gracias a las líneas trazadas de vibrante rojo como su atuendo. -Y tú mierdecilla, ¡Ibas a deshacerte de ella por unas monedas! ¡Sin ni siquiera ser de tu propiedad! -Su contenida voz, casi agradable a pesar de su tono rasgado, se tornó en una serie de agudos y molestos chillidos. Frunciendo el ceño, el hombre se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Era cierto que su magia le permitía hasta leer la mente como se decía? Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza antes de soltar:

-No sé de qué hablas, monstruo. -

Ganándose un rotundo golpe contra la solida superficie a la que estaba prácticamente pegado mientras el mago le decía, los dedos de la mano que tenía libre tirando de su cabello:

-Heh, mentirme no te va a ayudar nene y es tan simple como, ¡Que Yo lo encontré! -

Ambos sabían que ni confesando se libraría de su castigo, lo vea claramente en sus ojos impasibles, brillando simplemente avivados por el deseo de sangre como la que comenzaría a brotar en un delgado hilo rojo por su frente golpe tras golpe engordando. Una exigente orden les acompañaba:

-¡Confiesa! ¡Confiesa! ¡Confiesa! -

Su persistencia era terrorífica, viéndose cansando y dolorido por esa zona de la cabeza, notando su cabello humedecido, acabó por admitirlo. Retirando sus dedos, el general de blanca piel y rubio cabello finalmente se apartó un poco, sus ojos se apartaron para observar la brillante espada previo ocultamiento entre su cadera y la serie de grandes pañuelos de tonos cálidos atados a ella. Frotándose la nariz con el dorso de su nueva mano liberada, se carcajeó y levantando la cabeza, queriendo mostrar altivez mientras le agarraba nuevamente del cuello, dijo:

-Bueno, entonces sabrás que mi compañero se merece una disculpa. ¿Vas a disculparte o tendré que obligarte como con la confesión? -

Ahora se había apoyado sobre su hombro derecho, una ceja elevada mientras esperaba la respuesta, su rostro tan cercano que podía golpearle pero se sentía cansado y sofocado, le costaba incluso mantener sus ojos abiertos y aunque pareciese mentira, la idea de morir ahí mismo le parecía mejor que continuar resistiéndose.

-¡No! ¡Mátame de una jodida vez demonio, estoy preparado! -Exigió reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para gritar del modo que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Qué lindo! Los que se desesperáis sois mis juguetes favoritos -Replicó el mago pasando algunos dedos de su otra mano por su sudado y desesperado rostro. -Pero primero tienes que disculparte, nene. -

Como si se tratase de un truco de magia, Kefka sacó de algún lugar en el entramado de pañuelos y capas de ropa, un lo suficientemente largo para atarlo y llevarlo consigo, su Leo tenía que escuchar sus palabras de arrepentimiento y luego ver su miserable existencia extinguirse junto con sus preciosas llamas. Desde luego estaba la posibilidad de que su buen Leo no disfrutase mucho de ello pero a este arlequín no le importaba, se había propuesto que ese sería el punto final y lo sería, era eso lo que le había metido en ese problema y ya que el mago había prometido solucionarlo, lo estaba haciendo como sabía y le complacía. Eran gentuza y siempre lo serían, lo ocurrido no podía dejarlo más claro. Por desgracia, él lo sabía, él sabía mejor que el aún impresionable segundo general al mando como funcionaba el mundo, llevaba en él unos cuantos años más. Tarde o temprano dejaría su estúpido enfado y apreciaría otra vez lo que había hecho por él uniformado como le correspondía, mirándole a los ojos no lo esperaba, lo sabía entregándole arrodillado la espada fingiendo su rol de caballero de cuento obteniendo un simple:

-Gracias. -

Demasiado preocupado, ¿aún? por la vida de la muchacha apresada y llevada para ser interrogada por orden suya. No había nada como regresar al hogar maldecía entre dientes el general Palazzo puesto en pie para dedicarse a sus propios asuntos finalizada la misión.

**MARYXULA**

**WOW Aquí un one-shot de una longitud más que decente. (más de lo esperado y por que he ido recortando n_nU)**

**Una idea que tuve en relación con otra historia que pronto espero compartir aquí, algo previa supongo LOL Sólo tenía claro que el traidor que Kefka forzaría a Terra a torturar e incluso matar sería una mujer joven y embarazada, poniendo en prueba los principios más fuertes de su muñeca pero luego pensando más y más se me ocurrió que era la cómplice de uno que sí estaba totalmente en contra del Imperio y blah blah blah **

**Aparte me vino de perlas para un ask meme LOL Kefka es muchas cosas y más, casi nunca ninguna buena pero protege lo suyo con fervor ya sea Terra o Leo aunque con Leo tenga momentos de autentico deseo homicida XDU Trabajo con el dicho ese de yo puedo atormentarte incluso matarte pero pobre del que lo haga ewe En realidad Leo es que le desconcierta, debido a cuan diferentes son, ahí está Kefka fascinado por llevarlo al lado oscuro como Metistofeles a Fausto y rabiando cuando Leo le corta la diversión. Un perrete al que enseñar y con el que jugar si nos ponemos con las metáforas o un hermano mayor, majo pero regañón la mayoría del tiempo, algo así, algo así... Por lo que a veces llega a prestarle una mano, luego las razones detrás son claramente egoístas o crueles pero él es así **

**Espero que os guste y más o menos los haya mostrado lo más próximo a su personalidad y tal, ellos dos son tan diferentes pero verlos juntos me encanta justamente por eso aunque suele ser Kefka el más complejo n_nU El psychopath Manchild TWT**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Ningún personaje de la saga Final Fantasy me pertenece, son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradores n_n

Historia narrada en tercera persona

De recuerdos... Porque de otra manera no sé yo como hacer esta idea encajar con la línea temporal que me está saliendo LOL Además podría agregar otra ideíta que tenía suelta ewe

Clasificado R+ OT3 X3

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

**Amor corrompido **

En el confort que encontraba dentro de su despacho, rodeado por la suave combinación de notas que llenaban el amplio espacio que la habitación albergaba desde la gruesa corneta mientras la púa metálica creaba surcos sobre el oscuro disco, el general Christophe se dedicaba con tranquilidad a la examinación de documentos de diverso índole cuando la melodía fue detenida obligándole a apartar sus ojos color oliva de su escritorio para girar su levantada cabeza. La sorpresa hizo brillar sus ojos al contemplar con una ceja rubia elevada a la muchacha de corta estatura y delicada figura cubierta por sus ropas de pasional rojo y figuras florales de diferente tamaño alrededor, pálida tez y grandes ojos aguamarina fijos en los suyos al ser finalmente descubierta. Aclarándose la garganta bajo un puño cerrado el soldado de dorada piel como una estatua de cobre bajo la luz solar disminuyendo su sonrisa no tuvo más remedio que dar comienzo a la conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Terra. -Quiso saber de inmediato, buen sabedor de que la soldado Branford no pertenecía a su unidad por lo que el motivo podía ser ciertamente excepcional, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta tenerla sentada frente a sí. Sus botas de cuero rojo resonando contra el suelo no alfombrado. -No es frecuente tener el placer de recibirte en mi despacho, a menos que... ¿Te envíe Kefka? -Jugó a adivinar, haciendo una leve pausa. Tanto ella como él eran individuos con una muy desarrollada intuición mas la negación de la joven le contradijo.

-No aunque tiene que ver con él. -

Su voz casi un susurro, dulce y clara, ligeramente coqueta sin pretenderlo, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo como una niña sentada frente a su mejor amigo. Sus mejillas ganando algo de color rosado mientras buscaba el modo adecuado de formular su pregunta, la pregunta que llevaba largo tiempo rondándole en su cabeza repleta de largos y rubios cabellos retorcidos como dorados bucles. Colocando ambas manos sobre la lisa superficie que les separaba, Leo encogiéndose de hombros replicó:

-En ese caso, ¿a qué has venido? -

-Sólo quería estar segura de una cosa... -Empezó a preparar el terreno ella apoyando sus codos en la misma mesa aunque al instante siguiente pareció arrepentirse y los retiró diciendo. -Pero no sé si va a ser una buena idea... Lo último que me gustaría sería ofenderle. -Atrayendo la atención del cada vez más perplejo general que la miraba con la frente arrugada.

-Terra, si tienes algo que decirme, dilo, viniendo de ti no creo que vaya a ser tan terrible. -La animó previo largo suspiro al cerrar sus ojos un instante. Entonces simplemente Terra lo dejó escaparse de su boca.

-¿Estás enamorado de Kefka? -

Leo se sintió literalmente noqueado por la sencilla pero directa pregunta, era como si su mente se hubiese apagado tras una repentina explosión de luz similar a una bombilla reventada, pestañeando y tragando saliva costosamente sólo era capaz de mirar a la chica que arrugando la frente empezaba a lamentar haberla formulado, mirándolo intentando comprender la expresión en su rostro.

-Leo... ¿Estás enfadado? -Titubeando un poco, Terra abrió la boca para saber, preocupada. Las frente fruncida no era un signo positivo solía decirle la experiencia pero en sus labios no estaban torcidos hacía abajo pero tampoco estaban curvados hacía arriba. -Leo, por favor di algo. -Suplicó agitándolo hasta que el hombre reaccionó.

-¿Tanto... Se nota...? -Masculló él, notando el fuerte rubor cubrir sus oscuras mejillas, respirando hondo varias veces. Cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de darle un infarto o algo, tomando las cálidas manos de Terra para apartarlas con cuidado del cuello de su chaqueta verde.

-No estoy segura, por eso quería que me lo aclararas. -Musitó Terra todavía cerca de él, juntando sus manos a la vez que se encogía de hombros. -Todo el mundo piensa que os odiáis a muerte pero desde pequeña yo siempre he pensado que es al revés... -

No es que fuese asunto suyo, al parecer no lo era aunque eventualmente se había visto involucrada sin quererlo como aquella noche, rompiendo una vez más las valiosas recomendaciones o reglas que su mentor le imponía y ella, si de verdad deseaba una agradable convivencia con él, debía acatar. Normalmente lograba no traspasar ninguna de las importantes pero siempre había alguna que otra que se le escapaba a causa de la incontenible curiosidad mutando en escalofríos de desconcierto y posterior preocupación...

_Todo estaba oscuro cuando unos alaridos que no supo identificar como humanos la sobresaltaron, por un breve momento al abrir sus ojos y atisbar en la penumbra la mesita de noche con la cara prácticamente pegada al mimoso material que emulaba el pelaje del pequeño y blandito animal a su lado, su pequeño ser pestañeando y arrugando la frente bajo diversos mechones rizados de pelo desordenado empezaría a comprender la situación, agarrándose con mayor fuerza a su moogle de peluche._ _¿Seguía Kefka jugando o estaba experimentando una pesadilla? Sus sueños eran más intensos que los de la mayoría de la gente, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera eran imágenes o experiencias que su subconsciente creaba o repetía sino vivencias compartidas o surgidas de ninguna parte que se colaban mostrando recuerdos, miedos o incluso esperanzas que los Espers fusionados con él habían experimentado. Incorporándose con pensativa expresión, si el problema era ese, ella creía poder solucionarlo como hacían las mamás con sus hijitos en los cuentos que le habían leído y todavía leía, hablándole con mucho cariña, pasando su mano por su cabeza, repitiendo palabras calmantes, nunca había fallado y ambos habían dormido un rato juntos. Respirando hondo se armó de valor, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ir hasta su dormitorio para averiguarlo. Kupo la acompañaba una vez retiró las sabanas y mantas para abandonar la cama. Cruzando toda la planta en silencio con el juguete entre sus brazos delante de su menudo cuerpo protegido por la sedosa tela del camisón, la pequeña niña que ella había sido caminaba con tanta seguridad como precaución, su corazón golpeando su pecho a cada paso dado. Frente a la puerta de madera correcta, contuvo la respiración, quieta, saboreando como siempre solía hacer esa punzada de emoción y miedo provocando un ligero estremecimiento como si el dorado pomo causase un rápido calambrazo antes de hacerlo girar aún sospechando que la puerta estaría cerrada con llave, implicando que estaba altamente ocupado con otro juguete. El prestaba gran atención a sus juguetes aunque no fuesen muy duraderos excepto a ella que estaba a su disposición las veinticuatro horas al día. Resoplando solía retomar su camino pero aquella ocasión era diferente, el juguete no era un juguete como Kefka gustaba denominar a sus amantes. _

_-No pasa nada, Terra, vuelve a dormir. -El hombre de fuerte complexión que había abierto la puerta no podía ser que estuviese ahí arrodillándose al instante siguiente para posar sus cálidas y grandes manos sobre sus pequeños hombros bajo sus rizos pero ahí estaba, haciéndose cargo del mago. -Yo me ocupo de Kefka esta noche, ¿eh? -Agregó dedicándole una sonrisa que prometía tranquilidad. _

_Confusa, ella ladeó la cabeza mientras levantaba su cuello en un vano intento de ver más allá del trabajado torso del soldado frente a ella. _

_-Está bien... -Respondió dándose por vencida. Mentón apoyado sobre la gorda cabeza del moogle. Al cabo de un corto ratito, levantando la mirada, preguntó consciente de que Kefka les estaría observando. -¿Puedes acompañarme? Está muy oscuro. -Una pequeña llamada de atención para su tutor y un poco de ese afecto que él no le daba pensó dibujándose una sonrisa siguiendo al amable moreno de vuelta a su dormitorio. _

_A la mañana siguiente despertada por una de las dos sirvientas que todavía conservaban su trabajo al servicio del general Palazzo Terra se apuró en realizar sus matinales actividades de aseo y vestirse intrigada en comprobar si Leo les acompañaría en el desayuno o ya había sido liberado por Kefka. Tras frotarse bien la cara, sintiendo el agua fría rozar su cálido rostro, no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de dolor, la nueva doncella contratada debía haberse encargado de traer ese agua sin conocer su delicada situación. Respirando hondo varias veces, cogió la mediana toalla para secar su compungido rostro redondeado. Cerrando los ojos y rogando no prender el agua, sumergió un tembloroso dedo para calentarla como había visto a Kefka hacer cada vez que su café se enfriaba a lo largo de la mañana. Alegre de su triunfo pudo proseguir sin problemas. Su vestido era rojo exceptuando los puños y el cuello más algunos botones añadidos a la parte superior. Sus medias como de costumbre albergaban un sutil tono rosado, los zapatos siempre iban a juego con la prenda principal. Sus largos y rizados cabellos solían ser mantenidos a raya por una alta coleta cuando Kefka no se encargaba él mismo de esas tareas. Mirándose al espejo suspiro tras valorar que todo estaba correcto, el mago era tan exigente como tajante, una sola mirada bastaba para saber su aprobación o desaprobación. Al contrario, el otro general siempre tenía una buena palabra que darle._

_-Buenos días. -Saludo a los dos soldados antes de sentarse entre ellos a la mesa, posando sus ojos primero en el rubio que sólo le dedicó una mirada condescendiente y después al de piel oscura, retomando su sonrisa. Leo también le deseó un feliz día levantando la vista de su taza de humeante té. -... Y ¿puedo preguntar cómo es que Leo sigue aquí? -Añadió al cabo de un agradable momento de silencio para todos tomando la plateada cuchara con la que movería el azúcar hasta disolverse oculto por el blanco liquido en su tazón. _

_-Claro querida, pregunta, pregúntale a nuestro invitado. -Concedió con inusual y perturbadora dulzura el rubio, relamiéndose, haciendo que su pequeño ser temiese alguna jugarreta pero respirando hondo y mirando al tranquilo oficial lanzó la pregunta:_

_-Leo, ¿Qué hace usted todavía en nuestra casa? -Faltándole incluir "vivo" aunque eso ya hubiese sido aparte de cruel, imprudente. _

_Leo parecía querer responder pero juzgando la expresión en su rostro tenía problemas en abordar el tema y Kefka en silencio lo disfrutaba con malicia, dibujándose una sonrisa retorcida similar a una mueca debido a la fuerza con la que los labios se quedaron curvados, ojos de claro azul fijos en el soldado, expectantes. Le gustaba un poco demasiado desarmarlo y contemplar como la vergüenza actuaba. Tragando saliva y después carraspeando optó omitir cierta parte de la explicación requerida._

_-Verás, Terra, como ya viste Kefka se empezó a sentir mal y decidí quedarme un poco más para quedarme tranquilo. - _

_-Ah... Bueno eso tiene sentido. -Exclamó ella, no queriendo ser cómplice del juego del otro. Sosteniendo entre ambas manos el tazón para beber la templada leche. _

_-Oohhh... ¿Nada más? -Quiso saber el mago de dorados cabellos y pálida piel bajo el cuidado maquillaje provocador. -Mira que esta es una oportunidad de oro para aclarar todas tus dudas al respecto, ¿Mm? Leo es muy bueno y viniendo de ti no le va importar responder alguna más. -Le tentaba con su vocecita de niño travieso. Terra negó con la cabeza, dejando sobre el platito el semivacío tazón. Aún muriendo por algo de atención, ella odiaba que fuese con esos fines. _

_-No, nada más. -Replicó ella con firmeza, mirándole a los ojos. _

_El hombre de ropas de vistosos colores y botas de tamaño y color dispar resopló viéndose obligado a aceptar la derrota pero levantando una fina y rubia ceja bajo la finas figuras rojas adornando su ancha frente dijo:_

_-La próxima vez ¿Mm? -_

_A lo que el propio Leo reaccionó bruscamente, finalmente ruborizado y tosiendo puesto en pie habiendo aguantado demasiado desde su llegada el día posterior. Sus palabras, taimadas mostraban parte de esa excitante rabia:_

_-No, no va a haber una próxima vez. -Ojos marrón verdoso encendidos contra los fríos e impasibles ojos del mago que ladeando la cabeza le sonreía embelesado hasta rotarlos para mirar a la pequeña rubia y despedirse. -Será mejor que me vaya ya. Hasta luego, Terra. -Ella asintió con una entristecida sonrisa. _

Tapando su cara con una mano dejando entrever apenas parte de ésta, negando sutilmente con la cabeza el general recobraba la calma que el asunto siempre requería. La muchacha esperó retomando su asiento en silencio hasta que un prolongado suspiro salió de sus carnosos y morenos labios, retirando la mano y colocándola sobre la mesa cerrándola lentamente. Ya ni se atrevía a recordar el momento en que lo que él quería mantener como una inofensiva amistad se tornó en algo más, sabía que no podía ser, quizás en otros lugares, quizás durante un periodo de tiempo en la historia pero no en el régimen de Gestahl, había seguido con dolorosa vehemencia los consejos ofrecidos por su superior durante unos cuantos años pero al igual que una vieja herida de guerra mal curada, sólo bastaba apretar un poco sobre ella para que se abriese nuevamente y una corriente de sentimientos y emociones brotase como sangre en carne viva doliendo como o incluso más que la primera vez.

-Sí, a pesar de toda su maldad, aún le quiero. -Reconoció con el mayor arrojo que habría de mostrar en lo que llevaba vivido. El sabía bien que estaba condenado, era el pequeño precio a pagar por su error pero ya no podía remediarse. -No siempre fue... De esta manera. -

Terra asintió y ladeando su cabeza le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva, ella le comprendía mejor que nadie pues de alguna manera ella también era presa de su diabólico encanto, eso era lo que la convertía en muñeca, la corona era un artilugio que atraía la seguridad de los que la rodeaban y la temían, nada más.

-Lo sé... Es lo que me gusta creer también. -Sus palabras parecieron un susurro pero no era necesario que elevara su voz si no quería. Lentas y cargadas de una emoción que encogía su corazón.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos relacionados con el hombre en cuestión hasta que con la misma ligereza con la que se había sentado, la rubia de innumerables rizos danzando contra su rostro y hombros se levantó para abandonar el despacho. Ya había malgastado mucho de su tiempo libre o temiendo que al no ser encontrada por el mago, éste manifestase contra alguien su disgusto. La volatilidad de su carácter solía alertarla como la principal en tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos entre los dos. Colocando una mano por encima de su frente, erguida y de nuevo risueña, saludo al general que rio quitándole importancia y girándose caminó hacía la puerta dejando tras de sí simplemente su fragancia a flores y la esencia que siempre la envolvía a magia.

**MARYXULA**

**Letra en cursiva es el recuerdo de Terra, el resto sería el tiempo en que transcurre la historia n_un**

**Yo siempre he tenido esta idea de que a Leo Kefka le importa demasiado para seguir intentando ayudarle o corregirle o aconsejarle o lo que sea que haga con él porque mira conociendo a Kefka durante el juego, vivir con él fácil no tiene que ser, menos hacerle ver que se equivoca en según que cosas XDU (El nivel o la implicación amorosa varia porque me gusta probar diferentes ideas y posibilidades)**

**Sobre Terra... Pues mira me gusta pensar que pre slave Crown ella era muy curiosa, a veces causándole algún problemita con Kefka y encantadora, dispuesta a todo por recibir algo de amor y tal... Extremadamente observadora e intuitiva porque bueno, aparte de su naturaleza Esper, el modo en que uno es criado fomenta ciertas habilidades n_nU **

**Pre-Canon, no lo digo mucho porque se me olvida pero casi todo lo que escribo lo es. Espero que os guste con todo mi corazón**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Ningún personaje de la saga Final Fantasy me pertenece, son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradores

Historia contada en tercera persona (como vengo haciendo con one-shots n_nU)

No sé como llegamos a este punto pero siempre llegamos y eso, supongo que convierte el OTP en OTP Encima lo que me ha llevado a este punto son historias en que hay tanto odio como pasión entre ellos y eso estaría dentro del Canon aunque yo tengo mis propios teorías XDU (Además me estoy dejando seducir bastante en el RP que hago por la idea de que fuesen pareja... Para mi son encuentros y desencuentros eventuales)

Clasificado M LeoxKefka

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

**Amores que matan**

Leo sigue negando lo evidente y eso aunque por un lado hace que su juego sea más entretenido, tiende a molestar al mago que no se avergüenza ni una pizca de ninguna de sus acciones sean producto de una decisión bien pensada o un arrebato incontrolable o una rabieta infantil. A los claros ojos del rubio es parecido a una cobardía y su Leo no es cobarde, si lo fuera, lo hubiese detectado desde el primer instante.

Sin embargo, Leo tampoco lo ha negado abiertamente, lo que hace fuera de servicio es asunto suyo le oye decir con una claridad asombrosa sea cual sea la distancia a través de los largos pasillos que la vasta planta alberga. Podría inventar, usar su astucia para acallar los rumores pero opta por centrarse en si mismo, trabaja duro por mantener un aspecto acorde a las normas y una actitud frente a superiores y cadetes excelente. A Kefka le repela tanto como fascina observándolo desde su posición más cercana o lejana sea cual sea su humor e incluso se siente tentado de hacer el monumental esfuerzo que requiere recordar, buscando al joven soldado rubio de pálida piel, finos labios rosados y uniforme verde. ¿Hubo algún momento en que él también se esforzase tanto por amoldarse a ese lugar?

Observándole con contenida impaciencia, ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro poseedor de rasgos delicados y juveniles, el hombre de menor estatura y robustez sonríe ladeando la cabeza de cuando en cuando porque precisamente ahí plantado a pocos metros de él, Leo es incapaz de resistirse a sus encantos, más de una vez malintencionados, el resto verdaderas muestras de interés y hasta afecto. La sonrisa se amplía a cada prenda que cae al suelo, el mismo suelo en el que él está sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre una alfombra de gruesa tela roja y patrones dorados desnudo. Los ojos de Kefka sólo se iluminan al reconocer del variado grupo de heridas, aquellas provocadas por sus uñas o su magia y una risilla sale de su boca mientras se levanta para tocarlas con sus fríos y blancos dedos notando como ese corpulento y cálido cuerpo se tensa. Incluso en momentos de alto frenesí y éxtasis cuando su cuerpo arde, el soldado de piel recia y oscura vuelve a repetir la intensa experiencia sexual. Apoyando después su cabeza repleta de largos y sedosos cabellos dorados recogidos en un moño ya muy aflojado sobre su gran pecho, sigue riendo rodeándolo con sus brazos igual que un niño. Es ahí que a veces el hombre a medio desvestir mira al techo y necesita fuerza para no ablandarse y romper a llorar previa inclinación para que sus labios se encontrasen con los de Kefka. Nunca un veneno ha sabido tan dulce Leo piensa cerrando los ojos percibiendo como los brazos sobre su torso cambian de posición aferrándose a su cuello y sabe que al estilizado y ágil mago le basta un simple movimiento para pegarse por completo a su cuerpo valiéndose de sus piernas atrapándolo por la cadera a fin de no caer. Sacando ventaja de su tamaño y velocidad. Más que como un niño, igual que una de esas criaturas peludas de extremidades alargadas y malicia inagotable, apretándose contra él, prolongándose el beso hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

-Di que eres mío. -

Recobrando aliento, Leo le mira, arrugando ligeramente la ancha frente. La voz de Kefka se oscurece como su deseo, penetrándole con sus ojos color celeste.

-¿Qué? -Replica él aturdido. Poco a poco dándose cuenta de su error.

-¡Dilo! -Exige Kefka, ejerciendo fuerza en sus brazos doblados, consciente de que podría estrangularlo con facilidad.

-Soy tuyo. -

Y aunque hay un deje de preocupación, su voz suena dulce y sincera. Melosa como empapada en miel y leche que alegra al mago, hay pocas voces como las de su Leo. Exhibiendo sus dientes en la siguiente sonrisa, entre carcajadas Kefka repite:

-Buen chico, buen chico... -

Y no importa cuan molesto se pueda sentir el otro, discutir es una perdida de tiempo, si Terra es su muñeca favorita, él es su perrito bueno y leal haciéndole compañía cuando se siente solo. Todo lo que puede hacer es resignarse y mostrar una sonrisa. Sabe que es mejor que no significar nada en absoluto. Es besado por el rubio que aun pretendiendo ser delicado no puede evitar ejercer más fuerza de la necesaria en cualquier acción por sutil que sea, aprieta sus labios como si ese fuese a ser el último beso, apenas dejando leves instantes para respirar. Sus amantes piensan que es muy apasionado y Leo no quiere ser el único reacio a creerlo, respondiendo con igual fuerza.

En la blanda y grande superficie que es su cama, si hubo una posibilidad de librarse de Kefka, toda posibilidad queda anulada. Sus manos inquietas no se separan de la extensa espalda que recorren, hundiéndose en la cálida y oscura carne de cuando en cuando, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Kefka no es siempre tan monstruoso como la gente imagina, simplemente hay que mantenerlo de buen humor, en ese estado es algo más permisivo. Suaves gruñidos brotan de su boca cuando la afilada y rojiza uña araña su piel, Kefka emite un sonido similar a un ronroneo siendo audible una simple letra previo y brusco cambio de posición, quedando Leo boca arriba y él encima. Sea lo que sea que su fibroso cuerpo segregue les esta envolviendo pues el soldado de piel como el ébano se va sintiendo cada vez más relajado, como flotando, igual que si hubiese sido drogado. Al principio el rubio se valía de esa habilidad al descubrirla a fin de mantenerlo dócil pero al cabo del tiempo no ha sabido como controlarlo, sencillamente fluye como el fuego a medida que el deseo recorre su cuerpo. No le confiere la misma importancia que otro tipo de capacidades tomadas de los Espers venenosos pues no es mortal. Su corazón dentro de su pecho descubierto, suave a causa de la fina pelambrera, late y late a un ritmo acompasado sin reducirse. Sus labios también rojos al igual que sus uñas lo acarician impregnando parte de su color y así van descendiendo, Leo deja escapar algunos gemidos, estremeciéndose lentamente.

Le gusta oír gritar al moreno su nombre, grande y compacto como una estatua, por lo que adentra sus manos directamente en el interior de la única prenda que protege su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y expira hondo recreándose como si el grito fuese una nota musical, entornados y con el cuello estirado, sus orbes azul liviano se fijan en el rostro de Leo, boca medio abierta y ojos cerrados más dos espesas cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. Kefka rompe mientras se muerde los labios casi gimiendo también aun dando la sensación de maullar las costuras que sostienen los pequeños botones. revelando la tela de los calzones del soldado y el bulto que son sus manos agarrando ese alargado y redondeado trozo de carne y sangre bullente que es el pene de Leo. Ahora sí, con algo de precaución, conteniendo su ganas lo suficiente, el rubio de fría y nívea piel, lo libera para hacer un agujero por el que poder sacarlo. Se siente tan caliente entre sus dedos, poco a poco endureciéndose, deslizando sus dedos por toda su longitud. Risueño Kefka palpa con sus yemas cada centímetro de ello, sabe que con sólo frotar sus dedos podría provocar un orgasmo pero sacando la lengua y salivando se recuerda lo que realmente quiere hacer con el falo de carne. Leo gruñe un poco porque es una piel altamente sensitiva cuando sus uñas le rozan, Kefka simplemente ríe e intenta recordar cual fue la última vez que se masturbó. Lame el marrón glande un poco al principio y da la impresión de querer probarlo antes de abrir la boca y descender hasta algo más de la mitad. Chupando y aprovechando el ascenso para tragar, se asegura que el erecto miembro esté bien lubricado. Leo gime despacio al ritmo de la acción de su cabeza, casi quejándose con un ronco ruido desde la profundidad de su garganta cuando el rubio se para, apretando sus labios mientras contiene los restos de incolora saliva. Sonriendo y alzando una fina ceja de igual color a su cabello, cayendo por uno de sus pequeños hombros como una cascada de oro se propone avivar su propia lujuria.

Sus ojos se cierran y los dientes de la fila superior vuelven a acariciar con crudeza su labio inferior, carne cubierta de corrido carmín que distorsiona la línea roja trazada. Sus dedos apreciando las mejillas de su Leo, ardiendo al igual que hará su templada piel. Por muy creciente que vuelva a ser su impaciencia, ajustarse a la medida de la oscura verga requiere precaución como cada vez que un nuevo zapato es colocado sobre el pie, por exacta que la talla sea, hay que acostumbrarse a ese espacio, sentándose sobre ella. Generalmente es menos delicado con si mismo y desde luego con el juguete pero Leo es más que un juguete, ese hombre le fascina y perturba a partes iguales, ese hombre es atento y cordial cuando nadie lo es, le da consejos que no necesita, ese hombre le hace sentir bien, muy bien, compartiendo su calor con él. Abre la boca mientras deja su cabeza caer, apoyada en sus hombros sintiendo las primeras olas de placer, deslizando sus dedos hacia su cuello, moviendo las caderas lentamente. Una taimada exclamación brota de sus labios sintiendo el calor aumentar. Leo es tan grande y tan grueso que cuanto más se mueve más claramente lo percibe. Con los ojos todavía cerrados desea que el otro responda pronto y como escuchado por los dioses así ocurre cuando la magia que emana de su cuerpo cambia de elemento. Ríe entrecortadamente al reconocer los roncos gemidos conquistando el silencio sintiendo los golpes del otro acompañando a la tórrida melodía, jadeando al inclinarse quedando a similar altura de tronco para arriba. Kefka sabe lo que el fortachón pretende, va a rodearle con ambos brazos ligeramente por encima de las caderas y el mago se deja sostener ante la premisa de una serie de más violentas embestidas. Abriendo lo suficiente los ojos, entornados y centelleando, el rubio distingue la determinación en el otro soldado y no hay nada más excitante, su propio sexo, medio lánguido termina por erguirse contra el firme estomago de Leo. Una nueva y rotunda exclamación es liberada, manos sobre sus amplios pectorales, uñas trasgrediendo la tersa piel previo arranque de pasión, rodeando nuevamente su cuello mientras sus labios se funden, sucumbiendo juntos. Gimiendo ruidosamente en los breves interludios que los separan, embistiendo y recibiendo con desmedido gozo cada embiste, sudando arrollados por mayores oleadas de placer.

Es ahí, que el fervor y el sofoco por las altas temperaturas enrojecen las mejillas del mago de un modo que la sublime y fina capa de maquillaje blanco no puede ocultar, Apretando sus ojos al igual que la primera vez que experimento semejante calor brotando desde lo más recóndito de su organismo, contrajo su cuerpo, notando su miembro retorcerse a punto de eyacular. Leo aceptaba el hecho de que él llegase antes al orgasmo que él, con la intensidad con lo que sentía todo, tenía sentido, el placer no era excluyente. La ardiente sangre recorriendo sus venas en una carrera endemoniada y su corazón latiendo enloquecido. Kefka sólo tenía que dejarlo ir o morir de un ataque al corazón, igual que cuando su ira llegaba al limite. Entonces las llamas se manifestaban y por mucho que su Leo intentase contener el dolor de su contacto, debía apartarse y observar el inusual espectáculo. Semen goteando sobre las sabanas como lava blanquecino. A medida que se estabilizaba sin embargo, su cuerpo recuperaba su frescor. Largos mechones caen por su frente, ojos impasibles y cabeza ladeada hacía el lado que la mano de Leo se posa, su sonrisa es débil. Ni siquiera en la cama puede permitirse el lujo de perder el control. Es ciertamente injusto cuando disfruta tanto de ello. La frialdad de su piel alivia la piel quemada que al cabo del tiempo se pelará sufriendo diversos cambios bajo obligatorias vendas y potingues.

Aunque los animos no están para más pasiones, Kefka ofrece a modo de disculpa una felación, Leo sonríe ruborizándose, sin lugar a dudas, pero niega con la cabeza. Irónicamente, el mago no insiste. El hecho de que Kefka esté a su lado mientras el agua congelada cubre su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa en la bañera es suficiente. Claro que el silencio y la quieta mirada no auguran nada bueno.

Kefka quiere creer que si todavía el soldado de color no ha muerto no es como resultado de un sentimiento como el amor prolongándose y definiéndose y eso es lo que tiene al buen soldado temblando sino por disfrute aunque Leo se aferra a los pequeños actos que Kefka realiza probando que es algo más que un amante porque si fuese como los otros, ya estaría convertido en mil cenizas grises. Claro que tampoco que se atrevido la más dolorosa de las preguntas, confirmando su temor.

Si Kefka no le daba un significado conciso, Leo tampoco podía definir sus encuentros como algo perdurable. Lo inteligente era encogerse de hombros y alejarse de la corriente de rumores, nacidos por una curiosidad dañina. ¿Os odiáis o en realidad, os queréis? Se atrevían a cuestionar, a lo que él meramente respondía que no era un asunto de interés publico. Cuando un anillo adorne el dedo indicado, no hará falta preguntarlo. Por el momento separar el amor del deber era todo lo que se forzaba a hacer, comportándose como el soldado que era hasta contar con su propio tiempo, tiempo que gastaba con el causante de sus alegrías y sus penas. Tarde o temprano los rumores se desvanecen.

**MARYXULA**

**No sé pero como que empezó a gustarme la idea de ver arder a Kefka o Terra cuando se descontrolan (a ver, sin que su piel sufra quemaduras al estar adaptada como la de Ifrit) como pasa en las combustiones espontaneas y bueno a medida que fui escribiendo esto, lo mostré también con el deseo... Generalmente lo que llevo escrito es cuando se enrabieta o está peleando XDU Me está gustando la idea de que la infusión de Magitek también tenga efectos contra Kefka pero las quemaduras ocurrían al principio durante el proceso de habituarse y sobrellevar los cambios físicos, luego su piel se tornó algo más resistente como la piel de los Espers de fuego n_nU **

**Como hay pieles y partes del cuerpo que pueden ser realmente resistentes al fuego o altas temperaturas en el agua u otros líquidos, me gustó la idea de que Leo fuese bastante afortunado en ese aspecto pero ciertamente su cuerpo lleva bastantes quemaduras aparte de cicatrices u otras heridas n_nU **

**Las historias que más me inspiran para escribir este tipo de historias con ellos suelen mostrar a Kefka realmente feroz y hasta animal, cosa que me encanta porque te hace tener escalofríos y además me gusta concebir a los Espers como más animales, con instintos y adaptados según el medio y tal... Todo muy Darwiniano LOL pero Kefka lo muestra especialmente en la batalla o en situaciones limite casi como Terra pero sin transformarse, cambiando ligeramente de peso y siendo más agresivo pero poco más n_nU Es en un sentido mágico, ya que la magia sería como mecanismos de defensa desarrollados por los Espers tras su transformación desde tiempos lejanos... **

**Quise que fuese más o menos relación establecida o consensual por lo que ahí que Kefka sea más blandito con Leo, al fin y al cabo Leo siente algo por él y es un amante muy complaciente LOL A lo mejor lo muestro así porque Leo le importa... ¿Quién sabe? Pero con Terra también me sale algo blandito como que quiere ser delicado y tal XDU**


End file.
